Serif's Story
by SeriftheSkeleton
Summary: This is the story of my OC Serif. Follow him through the ups and downs of his life., from abusive parents, to Underground woes, to Surface problems (I won't tell you what they are, that would be spoilers for the story :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, welcome to my story.**

 **This story is a rework of an older fanfic that has been deleted from this account because I was not pleased with how I wrote it. It is quite ironic, because I rewrote the whole story of this one not long ago, which might be why older readers of this story might not recognize the previous chapters.**

 **Anyway, this story shall be updated by Acts, not by chapters, so once I finish an act, I will post it.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **See ya, Seriftheskeleton~**

* * *

Serif's Story

 **Act I: Before the fall**

Chapter 1:

 **Serif POV:**

War. It is quite a destructive event when it happens. War is quite a unique thing though, as it can bring both balance and chaos. Such a thing happened one time, at a time where two species would live in harmony.

Humans and monsters.

Have you ever seen a monster? No? Well, I wouldn't be surprised, monsters haven't been around since forever, all of the because of a stupid war between humans and monsters. Although the humans won the war, all of this could've been prevented if the humans accepted the peace offering we had once proposed. But of course, humans are ruthless, heartless creatures who fear the slightest difference in their world. All the monsters wanted was peace but the humans thought they would steal their souls. So, they decided to eliminate the threat and started that filthy war. Especially since I lost my father during said war.

There aren't many people like me. My mother was a human, but my father was a monster, a skeleton monster. I'm a hybrid, like my sister, Chara, we both know this, my mother does to, but my step-father, Jack, doesn't know this. I won't tell him, nor will my sister or mother tell him, but if he ever finds out, we're all screwed. He hates monsters, believing they still exist. He once said if monsters ever reappear, he would hunt every one of them down and kill them, or make them return underground, by making an Anti-Monster Group. Which means if I ever reveal my powers to the world, I die.

Chara has more from our mother than our father though, she doesn't have any magical abilities, at least, that she knows of. However, I have the same powers as my father. Bones, blue attacks, Gaster blasters, etc… My father taught me how to use it before the war, when I was 13. I'm now 15, with Chara being 13, and life is not going well for the both of us.

Let me talk about Jack for a minute, he is an absolute jerk. In the beginning, when he married my mother, he was kind and all, being a good father figure to make us happy after my father's death. However, after some time, my mother became an alcoholic and when she wasn't at home, she was at the bar or something like that. Jack at that point, became violent and abusive, especially with Chara, constantly punishing her or sexually abusing her, leaving her tied up in a closet naked, or using her body as a pleasure toy. Man, if only I could get some proof without getting caught, I could get a restraining order or something, but it is impossible to do so. Even if I had some info, Jack was someone respected around town, seeing no one knew of his real nature.

But he had yet to physically rape her and steal her virginity. That, however would change today.

My house is laid out like this, a hallway to the front door, which opens up onto an open kitchen space with a living room and dining table, another hallway where a bathroom and the parent's bedroom is. At the end of that same hallway is a staircase that leads to another hallway with 4 doors. A door to my bedroom, a door to Chara's bedroom, a guest room, and a bathroom. My room and Chara's room have a door that makes us able to access each other's rooms without going out into the hallway.

I heard Chara go downstairs earlier because our step-father called her, but when she didn't return after a few hours, I was worried. She was usually sent back to her room after an hour or two, but she had been gone for about 5 hours now. I was about to sneak downstairs to look for her, wielding the courage to do so, until I heard a knock on the door linking our rooms together. It was a familiar knock, one we both made ourselves as a code to know who was knocking on the other side of the door. A series of two knocks, then a pause, then another knock. I knew who it was.

"Come in", I said, not looking away from my drawing pad as the door opened and I could hear sobbing as Chara closed the door.

"Are you okay sis?", I asked, worried by her sobs. She didn't answer immediately, trying to calm herself down, I could see she had a hand around her stomach and the other around her crotch. I had a feeling of knowing what he had done this time.

"Don't tell me he-"

"He raped me Serif, he fucking raped me, that monster, that hell spawn!", Chara broke down into a hysterical cry of sorrow and pain. Lucky for me, Jack had left minutes ago, which meant it was only us.

I didn't want to believe it, I really didn't, but seeing my own sister break down in tears after saying that was enough to tell me that was the truth.

After a few minutes of calming my emotional sister down, all the while trying to suppress my anger, and after getting the whole story, I decided to go downstairs to make her favorite snack to calm her down: chocolate fudge.

Not before unleashing a few punches on the punching bag I had hanging in my room.

As I cooked the fudge, Chara was hiding up in my room looking at my drawings. She loved to look at my drawings to see what I would creatively draw, whether it be character, weapon, or landscape. I soon returned upstairs with a plate full of chocolate fudge along with a glass of milk for me. Chara removed her eyes from my drawing pad and dashed for the plate of fudge. Grabbing a piece she popped it into her mouth, her saddened face lit up as she grabbed a few more pieces before looking back at my drawings. I grabbed a few pieces for myself and my glass of milk and sat at my desk as I grabbed my drawing pad to show some drawings Chara hadn't seen.

After an hour or two of sitting around eating fudge, I got up to make dinner.

"Hey Chara, Jack doesn't get home before late at night, I'm gonna go make dinner"

"What are we going to eat?"

"I'll see what we have, but I'm pretty sure I can make some curry chicken", I stated, remembering there was some chicken and the other necessary ingredients in the cellar and fridge.

"Alright", Chara said worried.

"Don't worry sis, I'll be fine, stay here if you feel like it", I replied, reassuring her.

She nodded and I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I grabbed a few ingredients and started cooking. Dicing the onions, shedding a tear or two. Crush the garlic, simmer in the water. Add a chicken broth cube. Cut up the chicken into cubes, set them into the pan. Spoon in a some curry paste and add coconut milk. Let it simmer.

As the curry chicken was simmering, I heard a door open, it wasn't the door of my or Chara's room, that could only mean one thing.

"Hey dipshit, what are you doing?", Jack asked, slightly mad to see me downstairs.

"Well, I'm cooking dinner, since you and mom weren't home and we need to eat. Why would you be mad at me, at least you already have food ready for you", I stated sourly. I despised Jack, for obvious reasons.

"Fine, fine. Where's your sister, I need to speak with her", Jack stated, almost as if he had forgotten what e did a few hours ago. Like hell I'd let him do harm to her again.

"Don't you think you've done enough harm to her for one day. Leave her be will you", I clashed back coldly.

"What did you just say?", Jack stared back at me menacingly.

"You heard me", I retaliated back with a stone face.

"You listen here you little piece of shit, I'm not scared of you, nor will I let you get in my way for punishing your sister", Jack replied Coldly with a maniacal smile on their face.

"You think I'm scared of you? I know what's going on, I know how you 'punish' my sister. I'm sick of it, so I won't let you hurt her anymore. If I get hurt protecting her, I don't care"

A great tension could be felt across the kitchen as we both stared at each other waiting to see who would make the first move. Jack huffed loudly as he turned and left towards his room. As I heard the door slam, I let out a sigh I had no idea I was holding.

That is, until I heard the door reopen and saw Jack making his way across the room towards the staircase.

Anger fueled me as I threw myself over the kitchen counter and in front of Jack's path, staring at him with a stone-cold expression.

"I don't think so Jack. Leave my sister alone, you've hurt her enough", I said, still staring at him.

"Get out of my fucking way you weakling!", Jack said before jumping at me, knife in hand.

Quickly dodging, I took a step back, getting in a fighting stance. I had to do everything I could to defend my sister from this Jack-ass.

* * *

 **Obvious first name puns are obvious.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dodging punch after punch, swipe after swipe, I tried to look for an opening to retaliate. He was going crazy, flailing punches and knife slashes everywhere to hit me, but I kept dodging. I couldn't afford to use my magic, so I opted with an easier solution, run until I get an advantage. Mainly, my katana in my room.

Jack threw a punch towards my head which I dodged. With the small opening, I slipped through towards my room, while Jack was chasing after me.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!", Jack shrieked as he pounced at me. I narrowly avoided a punch to the face, and dove into my room, locking the door. Jack started pounding on the door furiously. I turned to Chara as she looked at me in shock, I swiftly locked the door that linked our rooms together in case Jack attempted to flank us.

"Chara, you need to run. He's gone mad", I told her, in an almost authoritarian voice.

"What about you? You need to come with me"

"Don't worry, I'll catch up to you, but I have the advantage of fighting skills. Pass my katana will ya?". Just as Chara handed me my katana, the door flew off it's hinges as Jack appeared, foot in the air after kicking down the door, along with lumber axe in his hands.

"There you are you little shits, soon, you'll be mine Chara, no more brother to get in MY way!"

"Told ya he's gone mad", I sarcastically retorted, taunting Jack.

"SHUT UP YOU WEAK ASS BITCH, WE'LL SEE WHO GOES MAD WHEN I STAB YOU THROUGH THE THROAT", Jack yelled back in rage.

"Oh, we'll see who is weak _old man_ ", I taunted again. Jack lunged at me in fury as I unsheathed my katana and blocked the attack meant for my upper torso. If I hadn't blocked it, he would've probably sliced me clean in the chest.

"Chara, run!", I replied hastily as I blocked yet another attack.

"Oh no you don't you bitch!", Jack stated as he lunged past me towards Chara. He was stopped dead in his tracks though as Chara had pulled a butcher's knife from her pocket. Now that I think about it, she did keep one hidden in her room for dire situations only, such as this one.

"Oh, want to act all though now do we? Ha! You're just a weak piece of shit!", Jack mocked before a large cut appeared on his left cheek, blood began to ooze out of the wound.

"Don't underestimate me bastard, I can defend myself", Chara retorted as she punched him straight in the side of his head, rendering him semi-conscious.

"Damn, you can throw quite a punch, ay sis?"

"Damn right I can, that bastard deserves it"

"Then why didn't you punch him before?"

"BECAUSE HE WASN'T BLINDED BY ANGER YOU IDIOT!", Chara shouted as she stared at me, slightly annoyed. She had never thought of retaliating, perhaps because she was to scared to do anything, in fear of getting abused more.

As we began to leave towards the hallway, I heard a faint noise emanating from the slump of human flesh known as Jack.

"I...If I can't have your bitch of a sister…, NO ONE WILL!", Jack retorted as he threw out a small knife from his pocket straight toward Chara's head.

Time crawl to a snail's pace as I saw the knife getting closer and closer to my sister's head. I could only do one thing to get myself out of this situation. With lightning fast reflexes, I sent out a fireball to intercept and deviate the knife from it's trajectory. After that I aimed a shed ton of fireballs at Jack and unleashed them at him, his corpse engulfed in fire magic. Time returned to it's normal pace as the knife grazed Chara's head, only cutting off a small piece of her hair as she stood, awestruck at the severely burned Jack in the room. She knew what that meant.

"Is he dead?"

"Nope, unconscious, and he should stay like that for about an hour or two", I explained.

Or so I thought.

"You do realize you used your magic right? If he tells anybody else, we're in big trouble", Chara added worryingly.

"Don't worry, he was already half unconscious, it could easily be pulled off as him hallucinating before passing out, besides, he'll get out of the hospital on strong medication to heal, people will think he's just rambling nonsense, I'll be fine", I said, reassuring my worried sister.

"Phew, that's a relief then", Chara let out a sigh.

"It might be, but you still need to run. You can't stay here, things will only get worse"

"That is true, but where will I go? He'll hunt me down!", Chara stated, alarmed. That was true, he would hunt her only to abuse her again.

"Then you'll just have to disappear. Go somewhere he'll never find you" I added, I knew where she could go, but I had a feeling she wouldn't agree.

"Where, there's only one place I think I know where I could do that, and that was auntie's house", that wasn't what I expected her to say, but then again, it was true that she would sometimes run off to our auntie's house to hide from Jack for certain periods of time.

"Nope, somewhere hillier, where things disappear mysteriously"

"The Bermuda Triangle?", Chara asked quizzically.

"Really? The Bermuda Triangle? I was talking about Mt. Ebbott, and besides, how would we get to the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Oh, so you want me to go to Mt. Ebbott, and join the monsters?"

"Pretty much, the King of Monsters already knows who you are, you just need to find him. He'll take care of you. Remember how him and Dad where great friends?", I asked.

"Oh yeah…, I forgot about that", Chara added as we arrived at the backdoor. As we reached for the handle, a knock was heard at the front door.

"Open up the door, where's Jack!"

"Did he just-?"

"Yup, Jack called his corrupted police friends, you know what that means?"

"Run"

"Exactly", that was the last word we shared as we barged through the backdoor and ran towards Mt. Ebbott, Jack's friends tailing behind us by a few hundred meters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Get to the entrance of Mt. Ebbott. That was the plan. What we didn't anticipate was to have a whole bunch of Jack's drunken buddies, composed of monster haters and corrupt police officers running after us, with numerous weapons. Honestly, if I was not smart, I wouldn't have realized it would be that hard. But, after a few near misses with Jack's friends, we arrived at the foot of the mountain, now was the walk up by the path to the cave entrance, which would leave us out in the open to possible ranged attacks, but I didn't see any of Jack's friends with guns.

"Come on, let's get moving", I said, as I began to dash up the dirt trail, Chara following close by. By the corner of my eye, I noticed none of Jack's friends, they probably left the moment they noticed we went up the mountain, not wanting to disappear themselves. We slowed down a bit, our run coming to a quick sprint, mainly to catch our breath, we did just run a 2 kilometer distance between the house and the mountain, we were quite out of breath.

Stopping for a few seconds to take in my surroundings, I found myself presented to a large view of the city afar. Tall buildings, skyscrapers, closer to the mountain, a few suburban houses, and even closer, smaller apartments, that students would rent for their studies in the city. It was an overall big city, but still wasn't as popular as cities such as Chicago or Miami.

"Serif, come on, we're almost there", Chara said, off in the distance. She had gotten ahead of me, mainly to check for anyone with malicious intent.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming", I replied, and started to jog up the path.

Eventually, we saw the entrance of the cave getting closer and closer, before we noticed a shadowy figure walking out of the cave.

"Oh, for fuck sake", I said out loud, before one of Jack's friends stepped towards us, metal bar in hand. Guess it's a good thing I still have my trusty katana. Swiftly unsheathing the blade for the second time today, I blocked an oncoming attack from my attacker, whist Chara just stood back, directing herself towards the cave. I noticed another one of Jack's friends sneaking towards Chara to pounce at her.

"Chara, MOVE!", I shouted as Chara dodged her attacker, grabbing a sturdy stick to block the oncoming metal bar, Now, we were fighting two of Jack's lackeys at the mouth of Mt. Ebbott's cave. We needed to move before we got cornered by more of his lackeys.

Dodging yet another attack from my adversary, I pulled back my katana, and kicked him straight in the stomach. The lackey faltered, letting me slash him with my katana straight in the chest, effectively bringing him down. Just as that happened, I noticed Chara's opponent get kicked down a cliff to a pretty painful death.

"He pissed me off", Chara stated coldly.

"Geez sis, calm your nerves", I replied, sarcastically, returning my katana to its sheath.

"Let's get in that cave", Chara stated before we walked into the cave.

As we submerged ourselves into the cave's mouth, we were presented with a large chasm, where some golden flowers could be seen, possibly cushioning the potential fall.

 ***BANG***

"Ack-"

A sharp pain spread through my left shoulder, blood pouring out of a visible bullet wound. I turned back to see someone I didn't expect to see, at least not so soon.

Jack.

Oh boy, was I pissed, but he seemed conscious of what he was doing, so I couldn't use my magic to defend myself.

"Give me the girl, and you'll live, or else, you both die in this cave", Jack threatened, staring straight into my soul, pistol in hand.

"No chance buddy, we won't surrender to you", I replied.

"Then prepare to die, you first sex toy!", Jack shouted, aiming at Chara as I unsheathed my katana and threw it at Jack, planting it in his arm.

"AAAAAAAAUGH!", Jack shrieked in pain as I approached him to retrieve me trusty blade.

"Serif, look out!", Chara shouted as another bullet pierced my left arm, causing me to lose sensation in my arm. He shot at Chara, barely missing by a hair.

"Chara! Jump!"

"Hell no! Not without you!", Chara replied, tears beginning to fall as she saw me get shot twice in the arm.

"Just go! I'll be right there", I reassured her as I walked towards the chasm.

As I prepared to jump with Chara once again, Jack fired another bullet, this time getting shot in the stomach, blood pouring through the wounds.

"SERIF!", Chara shouted, shocked.

"Nngh- GO!", I shouted in pain as I shoved Chara down the chasm, having her fall onto the golden flowers at the bottom.

Just as I did so, I received another bullet to the right shoulder this time, causing me to fall, passing out from blood loss. Last thing I saw was Jack fainting himself from his injuries.

* * *

I woke from my deep sleep to a blinding white light and an uncomfortable bed. I had a feeling I knew where I was, but I couldn't be sure.

"I see you are awake. How do you feel?", an unknown voice asked. As I reopened my eyes, I saw a doctor at the side of my bed, staring at me. Just at the sight of him told me I was indeed where I thought I was.

A hospital.

"Ugh, I feel like a train wreck, wouldn't be surprised with the number of bullets I took… How long have I been out?", I replied without thinking, immediately realizing what I said, hoping he wouldn't ask questions. I guess I was lucky he didn't.

"You've been out for about 2 weeks. After those bullets you took, you'll be on medical subscription and bed rest for a few more days until you can be let out", the doctor said in a serious tone.

"Alright, I guess I'll be sleeping lots", I replied sarcastically.

"Indeed, that will help, I'll leave you be for now", the doctor said before leaving the room.

I remained in the room for a few minutes before looking out the only window in the room, ironically showing Mt. Ebbott out in the distance.

"I hope you're safe with them, Chara", I said before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

One and a half years have passed since Chara escaped to Mt. Ebbott. I would go join her, but I've spent two full weeks in the hospital after the bullet wounds, as well as being constantly checked on my location by my drunken mother and Jack. My window was barred and Chara's room was turned into a storage room. Chara's belongings were placed into boxes.

I swear I saw Jack grab a few of Chara's panties and bras to satisfy himself.

That sick son of a bitch.

I wish I could just annihilate him and turn him into dust for what he did, but I couldn't use any magic since I was constantly "supervised". The door that linked my room to Chara's old room was sealed up, completely cutting me off from any of Chara's belongings. However, I did manage to grab a few things of hers when I was not being the house's center of attention. I had her favorite knife, a few pictures and one of her favorite stuffed animal hidden in my desk, in a locked drawer only I had the code to.

It was the dead of night. I was feeling nostalgic and decided to open my locked drawer to look at some of the pictures. I walked to the drawer and entered the code in my drawer.

Tahoma.

Ah, my dad. One code no one will ever expect me to use. Jack would never find out what the code is, that is, unless I tell him. That however won't ever happen. As I stared at the pictures, I found one of Dad, Mom, Chara and me, from before the war. I was about 11 back then, Chara was only 9. Dad was wearing a green sweater, whilst Mom, Chara and I were wearing heavy polar vest. Clearly it was winter, and three of us were cold, whilst Tahoma was chuckling, rubbing my head with love. It was a great moment; we were at the annual winter festival at Ebbott city. I only wished the humans didn't declare war on monsters. As I felt sleepy, I placed everything back into the drawer and closed it, the drawer locking itself immediately. I stared back at my ceiling as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I've never mentioned my extracurricular activity, and that would be Karate. That does explain how I know how to fight. But today was the 7th of June, I was supposed to go to a training course was happening in the outskirts of Ebbott City.

The only way for me to get there was having my mother drive me there. That however, made me slightly worried. My mother was drunk most of the time to forget about Tahoma's death, which meant she was in no condition to drive, but Jack wasn't there to drive me and she was the only one home. Thus, I found myself in the car with my mother who was most definitely tipsy from drinking again.

I did hope that we wouldn't run into a problem, but clearly, luck wasn't on my side that day. We rolled up to an intersection, where two roads crossed in a plus shape. Classic four-way intersection. The moment the light turned green, my mother accelerated way too much and we bolted forward, heading forward. However, an 8-wheeler sped at us right when we passed our light.

Time seemed to slow to a snail's pace as the 18-wheeler came closer and closer.

 ***Bump*** * **Bump***

No time to stop.

 ***Bump*** * **Bump***

The memory of turning to warn my mom.

 ***Bump*** * **Bump***

My mom being ignorant and still speeding forward.

 ***Bump*** * **Bump***

The impact of the 18-wheeler against our car.

 ***Bump*** * **Bump***

Glass breaking, the car's metal carcass getting mangled.

 ***Bump*** * **Bump***

Our car getting sent about 100 meters away, straight into a ditch.

Last thing I remember was the sheer amount of shock from drivers and pedestrians alike, as well as a shredded leg before my whole world went black.

Black.

Pitch black.

Darker and darker.

I can't even see myself.

I can't see my hands.

A bright light shines in front of me.

Somethings emanating from the bright glow.

Shaped like a heart.

The glow fades slowly away.

Nuances of red, orange and yellow.

A large crack in the soul.

"Is this my soul?", I was surprised that I heard my voice.

The soul responded with a bright friendly glow. I had never seen my soul before. A base of orange. Remembering the small amount of research I had done on souls, I recalled orange was Bravery. I noticed tints of yellow and red. Yellow was for Justice, that I knew, most judges of Ebbott City had that soul.

The red puzzled me though. I knew I saw that color before. It seemed familiar, too familiar.

Chara.

I remember now, I accidentally walked in on Chara doing something...lewd, I would say. It was awkward. But at that point I did see her soul.

A bright glowing red.

After that awkward moment I did ponder on what she was doing, which is kind of what sparked me to start my research on souls. I remember now. Red is determination. One thing puzzled me though.

The crack. How did it get there, and why?

Suddenly, my head starts aching, throbbing in pain. Vivid flashbacks of moments I'd like to forget.

The death of my father Tahoma.

The first time Chara was abused.

The first time I was abused.

Getting nearly killed in Ebbott cave.

Dying in the car crash.

My headache started to calm itself. It felt like my soul made me remember exactly why it was like that. What I had gone through, and also, what I was about to become.

My soul started to glow once again. Brighter and brighter.

It suddenly starts to shake, and shift in direction.

Turning around.

One hundred and eighty degrees.

The soul flipped.

I knew what this meant.

Being the child of a human mother and a monster father, I was a rare case, something rarely seen in the past, when humans and monsters were united.

I was a hybrid.

I died as a human. I had more of a monster's genes than Chara did, she was more human.

But I died in my human form, which meant I was going to become a monster.

The glow grew brighter still as I felt compelled to grab the soul.

Reaching out my hand, making contact with the soul.

A sudden blinding light.

And then dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I feel… heavy? Light? I don't know.

I slowly open my eyes. I feel tired.

I look down at my hands, only to be met with pure bone. Can't say I'm surprised, My father was a skeleton, but I was still a little bit panicky, I was dead a few minutes ago.

Or was I?

How long have I been dead?

I feel something in my pocket. Something rectangular. I reach inside of my pocket, grabbing the object, pulling it out.

My phone.

I turn on the phone to check the time. The lock screen popped up, only for the phone to create sparks and shut off a few seconds later.

"No, all my pictures…, oh wait, it's on the memory card", I say, reacting to my phone cease to function before my eyes.

Well at least I saw the date.

The 15th of June. My birthday.

"Great birthday present, huh? Come back to life 8 days after dying", I say with an ironic tone.

The only question was, where am I?

I look around to see many black bags on metal framed tables. " _Great, I'm in a mortuary_ ", I tell myself. I'm not that surprised, I did die a few days ago, though they must've been pretty busy otherwise, I might have been 6 feet underground by the time I came back to life, and that wouldn't be very fun now would it?

I prop myself up from the bed, apparently, the body bag I was in got absolutely shredded when I was revived.

As I looked around, I heard footsteps resonating from the entrance to the room. I knew that if a human saw me, I was going to die. Humans were scared monsters would come back for revenge. I started panicking, not knowing what to do, I attempted to calm myself down, so I could think. I suddenly got an idea.

Snapping my fingers is a reflex I have when I get a good idea. That idea was to hide behind the door, and dash out when the opportunity presented itself.

Okay, maybe not the brightest of ideas, but I didn't expect what happened next. I saw in front of me some sort of streak of a material I didn't know, it looked kind of like fabric. However, the moment I tried to touch it, I found myself on a hill overlooking the city and Mt. Ebbott. I stood there stunned for a good 5 minutes, before coming to my senses.

"Did…did I just...teleport?", I asked myself out loud.

As I found myself on the mountain top overlooking the city, I felt an unsettling presence nearby. I waited and listened closely as the presence grew bigger and bigger before I turned around noticing a figure with a gun. It was pointed at me with a lot of confidence. Looking at the figure as it emerged from the shadows, I saw a face I saw before.

It was one of Jacks friends, more precisely one of the guys me and Chara fought at the entrance of the cave that fateful day when she "fell".

They guy she kicked off the cliff, somehow, he got away unscathed.

"I knew monsters were still present on the surface, I guess I'm lucky to have found one, Jack will be proud of me, he might even give me a rank up in the group", the man said with a huge smirk.

"Is that what Jack does now? Rank up people who kill monsters in his stupid little group of his?", I responded, staring directly at the man.

He stared at me in shock, visibly starting to shake.

"I'm afraid you won't be killing me today buddy. I just became this, and I'd like to see what I can do. I'd rather not die now, but since you know where I am, you'll call your friends, but that will never do", I paused dramatically as I stared at the man, who was shaking in fear. Before speaking I pulled the most menacing face possible, dimming the lights in my eyes. It was something I was my father do when he was pissed, like I was now.

"I'll have to kill you", I said scarily as I felt a rush of magic pulse through me. Almost acting as if I was being controlled, I raised my hands as bones flew out of the ground, impaling the lackey through the heart. Blood dripped down the bones, onto the ground. The guy was immediately killed then and there. He had no chance.

As I stood there, above the dead corpse of the man I just killed, I decided I needed to get some clothes to wear, something other than this medical gown. I attempted to concentrate on a specific location.

Home.

I felt as if I was going through space, where no gravity could be found. I appeared outside, in the backyard.

"I was kinda hoping I would appear in my room… I need to get the hang of this teleportation thing", I thought to myself as I placed the ladder that rested on the wall near the window to my room. Climbing up, I opened the window and entered my room, or rather what was left of it. The room was ransacked, with things strewn everywhere.

"I guess Jack passed through here...", I said with a low voice, almost a whisper as I didn't want to get spotted in case Jack was home. I looked around noticing my dresser was opened, with clothes everywhere. I took a quick look, not finding the coat I was looking for.

I quickly pulled on a white shirt, followed by a dark gray hoodie with pockets. It had no zipper, so the pockets were linked. I then pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, and black socks. I reached under the bed and grabbed my pair of shoes; they were two different shades of gray. Continuing to look around I found my trench coat hanging on top of the open window. I pulled it down, putting it on, not feeling the slightest bit hot. I did remember Tahoma wearing a black sweater in the middle of summer and not feeling the hot weather at all. I took the time to look in the mirror I had in my room. I was pretty tall when I was a human, but now, I was even taller, about 1m90 or so. I was quite tall. Taller than I expected. I looked like a regular skeleton, but I had no lower jaw. Instead, where my mouth should have been were three small peaks, the middle one longer than the others.

"Wait, so if I have no mouth, how do I talk?", I asked myself, slightly too loud, but I realized that a bit too late.

As I walked towards my locked drawer, I heard footsteps in the house, along with a voice I knew all to well.

Someone was home, and it was the last person I wanted to see right now.

Jack.

I froze in place as the footsteps got closer and closer to the door. A drop of sweat fell from my face onto my trench coat.

" _Hold on, I can sweat? But how?_ ", I asked myself, as I slowly moved to hide in the shadowy corner of my room. It would do for now as long as he didn't turn on the light. That is, if he came into my room.

Eventually, the footsteps slowed, and a door opened, but it wasn't my door.

It was the door to Chara's old room.

I swiftly and discreetly moved towards the drawer, entering the code as I opened the drawer. Good thing putting in the code makes no noise. I grabbed the picture of my family before the war along with Chara's favorite knife. I had to move quickly and a weapon could come in handy. As I had my items, the door linking my room and Chara's old room swung open, revealing Jack.

"You! I knew it! You're alive! I'm going to fucking kill you!", Jack shouted in anger.

"Why, what did I do? Is it because I became a monster?", I asked with a hint of humor in my voice. I guess I can't be serious in situations like these.

"YES! And also, because your mother died BECAUSE OF YOU!", Jack shouted as he pulled out a 12-gauge shotgun and aimed at me. Out of reflex, I summoned magic to protect myself, but I didn't expect to see a large dragon's skull. I felt the power in it, it was a cannon. I had it charge up as Jack unloaded more shots into the blaster.

After a few seconds of charging, I fired the blaster at Jack, who dodged at the last minute. The blast was so powerful it blew through the wall, door and random items in Chara's old room, leaving a large hole in the house's wall.

Taking advantage of the small pause in Jack's attacks I teleported away to the foot of Mt. Ebbott. I needed to get in the mountain, but it was currently being guarded by policemen. I overheard people speaking of a lost human who was last seen on the mountain. Guess they were investigating the case. I was going to have to hide somewhere in the meantime, to avoid getting tailed constantly by Jack and his lackeys, especially since he knew I was a monster now.

* * *

Three days have past, I found an old cabin in the woods, in pretty good shape actually, and just in time too. The rain started to fall yesterday. I noticed Jack's lackeys roaming the woods in search for me, but they haven't found me yet. You might be wondering how I know they're his lackeys. Well, quickly after he discovered what happened to me, he called in all his friends who hated monsters and were voluntary for the search, and had them have guns on them at all times, as well as wear the anti-monster symbol. I needed to move to the mountain soon before they found me out, but the police haven't finished investigating yet. Although I did hear while I was scouting the woods that they were supposed to move out later today, which would be the perfect moment for me to get to Mt. Ebbott. I'll just have to be careful to not be spotted, I am about half a kilometer away from the foot of the mountain's entrance, so if I'm spotted, they'll have plenty of time to attack me with more and more forces.

It was around 6 in the evening, and I had everything ready for the trip to the cave entrance, but I had to check before that Jack's allies weren't anywhere near. Seeing the coast was clear, I started walking there. I could teleport but the police are still there, and I feared that staying longer in the cabin would get me found out. If I was constantly on the move, I had a smaller chance of being spotted easily.

Or so I thought.

About halfway there, I heard something moving through the woods towards me. Soon I heard several voices and felt menacing presences around me. They knew where I was. As I was about to teleport away, I felt a pulse go through my body as I felt weak, falling to a knee.

"Magical tranquilizer, pretty effective isn't it?", a voice said from the bushes. The lackeys revealed themselves from the bushes, guns pointed at me. They were ordered to capture me, not kill me. At least not yet.

"I agree", I replied, "but not effective enough...". It hadn't suppressed all my magic, only a bit.

After all, I was the son of the most skilled magic user among the monsters.

The moment I finished that sentence, the magical tranquilizer flew out of the lackey's hands, and into mine as I crushed it, dropped it and dusted thanks to a Gaster blaster.

"Effective isn't it?", I mocked as I dashed off, sending bones and fire flying towards the lackeys, killing a few. Only for 10 more to appear behind me, guns blazing. I dashed and dodged, all the while making my way towards the mountain's entrance.

Just how many lackeys did Jack have. Does he have a whole army of monster haters?

At a moment of switching between dodging and attacking, I received a bullet to the right shoulder, making me falter. In order to protect myself, I enveloped myself in a sphere of bones, several layers thick. I needed to get my location in mind as I teleported away. I appeared in a tree several hundred yards away.

"Why can't I pinpoint where I want to teleport...", I thought to myself, letting out a frustrated sigh. I looked afar, seeing them absolutely annihilate the dome, only to see I wasn't there. At that point I was gone, already at the foot of the mountain, still using the trees and bushes for cover, I arrived at the cave entrance.

But the scene was all too familiar, like with Chara, lackeys exited the cave and attacked me, but this time Jack was with them, watching the as I defended myself with bones, fire, and a bone staff in hand. I blocked my opponents using techniques you would use when wielding a bō, a Japanese staff of sorts. More and more of Jack's lackeys arrived to attack, I was pinned. I made a decision, make an opening to the cave entrance and get inside.

"You'll eventually tire out Serif, just give up and we might spare you..."

"Like hell you would, you sack of sadistic shit", I replied as I sent bones at them, stabbing some in the chest, grazing others, by a hair. I sent flames next, scorching people.

I fired another row of bones as I made an opening, I took it, dashing straight for Jack who was blocking the entrance of the cave. I prepped my bone staff and swung at him, as he blocked with a metal bar. But the encounter was brief as I fired a Gaster blaster at him, grazing his face, only damaging him on one side of his face. I quickly dashed past him and stopped the entrance. I froze for a few seconds, noticing they weren't following me. I turned around and spoke.

"Aren't you going to chase me?"

"No, I'll just kill you here, get him!", Jack shouted as his lackeys surrounded me around the chasm, guns at the ready.

"Well then, goodbye Jack, I'll see your homicidal ass in your grave", I said before launching bones around the room, like if I was a grenade that just exploded, before proceeding to jump into the chasm, landing on the edge of the flower bed, as I dashed to cover as bullets rained from above.

"Should we go down there sir?", one of the lackeys asked.

"No, leave him be, but be vigilant. If he comes back, kill him. Oh, and don't fall into the hole when you leave...", Jack replied, clutching half of his face in pain. Him and his lackeys left soon after. I was now in the underground, where I could be free. Now all I had to do was find Chara and the royal family.

End of **Act I.**

* * *

 **Onward to Act II !**

 **See ya, Seriftheskeleton~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Act II: Life underground**

Chapter 6:

 **Chara POV:**

I died, and Serif is nowhere to be seen underground. I really believed he would come underground, but it looks like he stayed on the surface. That is, if he survived getting shot several times. I'm pretty sure that he's alive, knowing Serif, he'll live through it. If he's alive and hasn't come down here yet, it could be by choice, or he was forced to remain in the surface. I'm just hoping that where ever he is, he didn't get killed by Jack…

I was just floating around doing nothing as usual since my death, when I sensed a presence enter the underground ruins. I was going to go see, before I heard gunfire coming from the cave. I would go see, but I'm trapped here by the barrier.

Once the rain of bullets ceased, I went to the flower bed to check on whatever had fallen down, when I heard voices. An all to familiar voice.

Jack.

I knew it was him, I may have died a year ago, I still remember his voice, one that brought nothing but fear and despair. I just hope Serif isn't on his side.

I just wished the barrier wasn't denying me access to the surface, I could've known what happened that a shower of bullets fell to kill the presence that was down here.

As I floated around the flower bed, I noticed a figure hiding in the entrance to the ruins. It was a tall and thin figure, but appeared to wear a long coat or a cape of some sorts…

I just hoped it wasn't a human, they only bring harm...

Luckily my hopes were realized as a skeleton looking creature emerged from the shadows, walking towards the ruins. I could only ponder where he came from and how he was on the surface…

Who are you…?

 **Serif POV:**

That was it, I was underground. I was now free. I just needed to find Chara and I'll be happy.

But where do I go. Ahead seems like a logical choice, and if I meet someone along the way, I'll ask them if they know Chara.

As I pass through the cave, I reach a large gallery with a small patch of grass in the center, on it resides a single yellow flower.

"Hmm, wonder what that's about", I say out loud.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey!", I hear a voice resonate from the flower, I look down at it, only to see it staring at me.

"Flowey the flower, you're new to the underground aren'tcha?", Flowey said, still staring at me.

"Indeed, I am uuhm...Flowey was it? Say can I ask you a question?", I respond.

"Only if I get to ask one first!", Flowey responded.

"Fine, go ahead...", I answer reluctantly.

"How are you a monster when you just fell underground?", Flowey responded with an evil glare in his eyes, a creepy smile crawling onto his face.

He knew it was a touchy subject to me, but how?

"I...I'm a hybrid, that's it. I won't say more. But now it's my turn to ask a question. I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her?", I asked, staring impatiently at the flower.

"Depends, what's her name", Flowey said a little bit too cheerfully, especially after the little stunt he pulled less than a minute before.

"Chara, she fell down here about a year and a half ago", I respond coldly.

When Flowey hear what I said, he froze.

"W-what does she l-look like…?", Flowey asked stuttering.

"Hold on, I have a photo here somewhere", I responded, not noticing Flowey shaking.

"Here", I say, showing the picture of my family before the war. Flowey studied the image before staring at me in shock.

"That explains it then...", Flowey stated, still shaking slightly.

"Explains what?"

"I used to be a monster, but there was an incident with the first fallen human. That was your sister, Chara"

"Did the royal family adopt her?", I asked, concerned for my sister.

"Indeed, they did, she then became my sibling. But eventually, she wanted revenge against the humans, she did give me a reason, and that was for killing two of the most important members of her family. I suppose that was you and your father…, I heard he was a lieutenant of the royal guard...a great user of magical abilities such as fire and bones, at least that's what I heard...", Flowey said before pausing, looking at me.

"She's dead buddy, all by my fault. The plan was for me to take her soul after she ate some buttercups, then to go to the surface and gather 6 souls to open the barrier. Before the gather though, she wanted me to place her body on the golden flowers in the center of the village. Once that was done, we became a being known as the God of Hyper death. Only problem was that I wasn't brave enough to kill 6 humans, and ended up dying with Chara in my arms… I still had her soul so when I turned to dust, she came into death with me. As to how I am alive, there was a scientific experiment with pure liquid determination and golden flowers, one of them had some of my dust spread on them. Thus, I'm this soulless husk of a monster...", Flowey said, staring at the ground.

I stood there in shock, Chara was dead. Gone, and I wasn't there with her. I just collapsed to my knees, hands already wiping away the orange tears running from my eye sockets.

I lost the closest person I had. She's gone...forever…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I woke up in a room, on a bed surprisingly. I remember falling asleep after crying about Chara's death. Next to my bed on the floor was a pie. Curious, and with a hungry non-existent stomach, I got up and grabbed the pie before taking a bite. At the taste of the pie, because yes, I do have a tongue, a magical one as a matter of fact. Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. Only one person was capable of cooking this masterpiece. I rushed out of the room, towards the living room. As I got there, I noticed a large goat monster sitting on the chair reading a book.

"Queen Toriel!", I exclaimed.

"Ah Serif, I see you are awake. How do you feel?", Toriel asked with concern.

"Wait, you remember me?", I asked, surprised. I expected her not to remember me. I guess she maybe saw the photo.

"Of course, I do. Flowey told me about the situation…, I'm so sorry that Chara's gone, I miss her myself. After her and Asriel's death, the family all went downhill...", Toriel said, pausing.

"What happened?", I asked, curiously.

"Asgore went mad after the children died, he declared that any human that fell underground was to be captured and killed, so we could use their soul to break the barrier. I left, not wanting to be a part of it, I came here to prevent humans that fell from dying. As if that amounted to anything, four humans have died since I came here", Toriel explained.

"Oh…, I'm...so sorry...", I replied, stunned. Asgore and Toriel seemed like the unbreakable couple when they were on the surface.

"It's alright, none of it was your fault-"

"But it was! I should've been down there with her! If I was, I could've prevented all that, but I had to go and get shot in the back by Jack and go into a 2-week coma!", I exclaimed, angry at myself for not being there for my sister.

"Uhm, care to explain who Jack is?"

And thus, I sat there with Toriel and told her the story from my father's death to Jack abusing Chara and my death.

"Oh my, I see… It's kind of sad though, your mother was such a kind lady when we were still on the surface, and this Jack fellow is nothing but cruel, who abuses young children? It's just wrong..."

"I agree. Hey, do you know where I can find Asgore by any chance? I'm gonna need to have a word with him..."

"As much as I would advise against that, I can't stop you. I'll let you go through when my friend from the other side of the door comes around, he will them tell you how to get to the capital. I won't come with you...", Toriel explained, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"I understand, when will I get going?"

* * *

Toriel and I were in the basement of her house, at a large door. We were waiting on her friend who usually passed through here to tell corny knock knock jokes through the door. Apparently, he was a sentry in the forest leading to a town called Snowdin. Just be the name, I'm guessing it's a snowy climate on the other side of the door.

Soon, two sharp knocks resonated from the door, followed by a voice.

"Knock knock?"

"Who's there?", Toriel replied.

"Theodore..."

"Theodore who?", Toriel replied, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Theodore was closed so I knocked!", the voice replied, chucking itself as Toriel howled with laughter. I just stood there stunned before letting out a small chuckle.

"I'll admit, that was a good one", I stated, looking at Toriel's smile.

"Hey lady, what was that voice on the other side of the door?", the voice asked.

"Well, I have a small favor to ask you"

"You know I'm not that good with promises...", the voice replied, almost coldly.

"Oh, it shouldn't be hard, I just need you to get somebody to the capital. He needs to see m- the King...", Toriel paused when she said "the King", almost calling Asgore her ex.

"Alright, who would this person be?"

"Well...", Toriel paused as she walked away, clearly letting me know that she didn't want the person to know who she was. I understood; she did explain the reason why after all.

I pushed the large door open, revealing a short skeleton in a blue hoodie, sporting a huge grin on his face.

"Heya, so you're a skeleton too? I though my father, my bro and I were the only skeletons left… Anyway, what's your name buddy?", the short skeleton asked, looking at me curiously.

"My name's Serif…, it's a pleasure to meet you… uhm-"

"The name's Sans, Sans the skeleton", Sans said, reaching out for my hand for a handshake. I grabbed his hand to shake it, only for a loud farting noise resonated throughout the forest, echoing into the distance.

I froze for a second or two, before starting to laugh. In an attempt to prevent myself from laughing, I only laughed out louder.

"Hehehe, the good ol' whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand trick, works every time", Sans stated, chuckling as my laughter died down.

"Wow, that was good. You got me… So, the lady in the ruins told me you could lead me to see the King, I need to have a word with him", I said, purposefully hiding Toriel's identity in order to keep her hidden.

"Oh, of course, we just need to get to Snowdin town, while we're there, we should stop by at Grillby's, I'm on one of my many legally-required breaks", Sans stated as I closed the door.

"You seem like a pretty laid-back guy…, I'd say lazy even"

"Eh, I'm not lazy, I'm just often **bone-tired** ", Sans said, earning me another chuckle.

"How's about we take a shortcut there, it'll save us some time"

"Sure, why not", I replied as Sans grabbed my hand and we vanished into nothingness. As I opened my eyes, I saw the same weird fabric-y texture as when I teleported a few days ago. After two seconds of looking at into the void, we appeared in front of a cozy looking bar in the middle of a small snowy town.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

As we stood in front of the bar known as Grillby's, Sans let go of my hand and opened the door, entering the cozy bar. I followed him inside and was greeted with quite a few patrons of the bar, staring at Sans and me.

Grillby's, that name sounded familiar.

"Heya all, good to be back", Sans said as he walked towards the counter.

"Hey Sans! Say who's that tall guy behind ya?", one of the bar patrons said. He looked like a bunny, and was clearly tipsy from alcohol.

"Oh, just a new acquaintance, gotta show him around y'know", Sans replied as he took a seat at the counter. I followed and sat next to him on the stool.

"So, what do they serve here anyway?", I asked, curious about the place. The name sounded very familiar.

"Oh, he serves drinks along with various fast food things"

"Fast food like in burgers and fries?", I questioned

"Pretty much, oh hey, here comes Grillby", Sans said lazily as I faced towards the back door where Grillby appeared with a bottle of ketchup in his hands. As he walked up to the counter, memories flooded back.

 **Flashback**

 _I was around ten years old, Chara was 8. Dad was preparing a backyard roast party with a few of his friends from the royal guard. I was helping out with setting the table, placing plates, glasses and all. Tahoma was over at the grill setting everything up, attempting to use an ability a friend of his taught him to ignite the coals of the barbecue._

 _However, after a few tries, he gave up, desperate for a lighter. Just at that moment, a knock was heard at the front door. Tahoma perked up and walked towards the door and opened it, revealing a familiar fire elemental that came by the house quite often._

 _Grillby Flamesman._

 _"Oh, hey Grillby, come on in", Tahoma said, directing Grillby into the living room towards the backyard._

 _"...You look desperate Tahoma, what's wrong...", Grillby asked in his naturally chill mannerism._

 _"Oh, I tried to use the technique you taught me to ignite the coals of the barbecue, but it won't work…, and I don't have a lighter", Tahoma said, with a look that almost screamed out 'Can you help me'._

 _"...Oh, I see. Let me handle it...", Grillby said as the emerged from the house and into the backyard._

 _"...Hello Serif...", Grillby said, rubbing my head with his warm hand. Grillby might be made of fire, but he doesn't burn anything he touches, he's just a warm cozy fire that's harmless to objects it comes into contact with. At least, when he wants to not burn stuff._

 _"Hello Uncle Grillby!", I said excited as I hugged Grillby joyfully. I gave Grillby that nickname since he came by so often, I considered him family. I let Grillby go as he walked towards the barbecue, rolling up his sleeves, and sending a small wave of fire, successfully igniting the coals. He then placed the grill back on the barbecue, and added few sausages._

 _"...There we go, all done...", Grillby stated as the rest of the guests arrived, knocking at the door, sending Tahoma to the door to bring the guests to the backyard._

 _"Uncle Grillby, could you teach me that one day?", I asked, my ten-year-old eyes shaped like stars, excited._

 _"...Sure, but only when you're a bit older...", Grillby said kindly, rubbing my hair once again._

 **End of flashback**

"I can't believe it, Uncle Grillby, I haven't seen you since forever!", I said, causing Grillby and Sans to stare at me, surprised

"Uncle?", Sans asked.

"Oh, wait hold on...", I replied, reaching into my pocket to grab the family picture, showing it to Grillby. After a few seconds, he stared back at me in amazement,

"...Oh my, Serif, what happened to you...I haven't seen you since Tahoma died...", Grillby said, walking from behind the counter to give me a hug.

"Oh, well that's quite a long story, one I don't feel like talking about", I explained nervously.

"...When the time comes, I guess...What brings you here anyway…?"

"I need to talk with the King, now that I'm underground, I need a place to stay and a job...", I stated, noticing Sans' expression shift.

"Y'know, you can stay with us for a while"

"No thanks Sans, I don't want to impede…, wait, us?", I asked, puzzled with the 'us'.

"Oh, I live with my dad and my bro. We live here in Snowdin", Sans answered. "My dad's the royal scientist, he works in Hotlands under the King"

"Oh, I see… Anyway, shouldn't we get going?", I asked.

"Not after a snack we aren't!", Sans said as he grabbed the bottle of ketchup on the counter and chugged it down.

"Hold on, you drink ketchup? Isn't it a condiment?", I asked slightly disturbed. Yes, ketchup is good, but still, I wouldn't drink it from the bottle.

"Yes, it is, but as to why I drink it, I just enjoy the taste"

"Guess you're right, ketchup is pretty good..."

"Want a swig-"

"NO!"

* * *

It feels like I was at Grillby's for about an hour, but in reality, I was there for 20 minutes. Sans and I just left a few minutes ago and took a shortcut to a place known as the Judgment Hall. All we had to do was walk a bit away to reach the throne room.

As we entered the throne room, I noticed how green it looked. I wasn't surprised, Asgore did love gardening. Surrounding the large yellow and purple throne was a circle of golden flowers, themselves surrounded by lush green grass. I also noticed a large white sheet spread across what seemed to be a second throne.

" _Must've belonged to Toriel before she left..._ ", I thought to myself.

On the throne sat a large goat monster wearing a large purple cape, along with nice golden armor. He seemed distracted by a picture in his hands. Upon hearing the entrance of the two monsters, his head perked up, golden beard flowing with the soft gust of wind that breezed through the room.

"Your majesty, I have a guest for you", Sans said, before walking off saying, "I'll leave you two to catch up"

"Hmm, what would your name be?", Asgore said after staring at me for quite some time.

"You may not remember me, but I've known you for while Asgore, you were close friends with my Father, Tahoma...", I said, watching as Asgore's pensive face turned to bewilderment.

"No way, you're Tahoma's son? I thought you were killed for being part monster", Asgore asked.

"Well, I did get an evil step-father after my father died, and I did die in a car crash with my alcoholic mother before assuming my monster state. I had to get here or else I would've died, the humans are not a big fan of monsters you know", I replied, taking out the family picture for the 4th time today.

I handed the picture to Asgore, he examined the picture before tears started to well up in his eyes.

"So, I suppose you know about your sister, Chara?", Asgore asked saddened.

"Yes...yes, I do...I just wish I was there for her, if I was, she wouldn't be gone", I said, my voice full of remorse.

"Trust me when I say this Serif, you are not to blame, you couldn't be there for her because of certain reasons I will not force you to say, but I feel that this isn't the reason you came to see me?", Asgore asked, catching on to the reason I was really there for.

"No, it isn't. I wanted to ask you for some help. I just fell yesterday, and I need to get a job and a home. I was wondering if you could help me...", I explained, slightly embarrassed to ask for help.

"Oh, not a problem, I do have a job in mind, but you might want to consider t before you chose it", Asgore stated.

"Go on..."

"Well, I'm in need of a new executioner, the previous one was killed by the previous human who fell, we lost quite a few monsters before Undyne managed to kill them. That was the soul of Bravery, I could also give you his house in Waterfall, it's not far from the river, quite a nice location"

"So, my main job would be to hunt down the fallen humans and kill them, bringing their soul here…, I see...", I pondered the proposal.

"You do realize that if you take this job, you'll be running a high risk of death. Fighting humans is very dangerous, if they are powerful enough, they can easily kill you"

"Hey, my father is Tahoma, lieutenant of the Royal Guard, one of the best magical wielders in the underground. I think I'll manage. Though speaking of, I might need to train a bit, so I can get my powers attuned a bit. I haven't exactly master things like teleportation yet...", I answered, staring at Asgore before talking again.

"I'll take the job, and I'll take the house in Waterfall. If there's a river there, it'll give me a good opportunity to get acquainted with the rest of the Underground"

"Very well, I shall get that arranged. As for attuning your magical skills, I suggest you speak with my royal scientist Gaster. He works in Hotlands, Maybe I could arrange for you to meet him", Asgore said pensive, before calling one of his members of the royal guard to arrange a meeting with the higher ups.

"Well, I'll go and take a look at my new home"

"Oh right, it's not far from the river, my Captain of the royal guard, Undyne, shall bring you there", Asgore said before directing himself to the royal guard. I walked away from the throne room only to see Sans standing at the entrance of the Judgment Hall.

"So, how did the meeting with Fluffybuns go?"

"Seriously, you guys still call him that?"

"How old is that nickname anyway", Sans asked, curious.

"Oh, it goes quite a way back...", I replied, before explaining how Asgore got the nickname Fluffybuns.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I was waiting at the entrance of Waterfall for Asgore's Captain of the royal guard known as Undyne. Sans would have waited with me, but was needed by the royal scientist. I didn't need to wait long though as I heard a loud voice, along with loud metallic footsteps.

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", a female voice shouted as a boulder fell next to me. I almost threw a bone at it as a reflex. A large suit of armor landed next to the boulder.

"Fuhuhuu~ Nothing better that suplexing boulders to get into the mood! Now where is the new punk that needs a directing?"

"That would be me, I suppose you're Undyne?", I asked, slightly intimidated by the monster in front of me, but not too much.

"Fuhu, that's me! And what's your name punk?", Undyne asked. I could see by the way she talked that she was more of an energetic type of person.

"The name's Serif, pleasure to meet you", I said, reaching out my hand for a handshake. Undyne grabbed my hand and shook it, applying so much force in her grip I felt like my right hand would break. After a few agonizing seconds the handshake ended.

"Geez you've got…quite the grip there, Captain", I replied, rubbing my boney right hand with my left one.

"Fuhuhuu~"

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, I decided to start up a conversation with the slightly intimidating captain.

"Soooo, did you know the previous executioner?"

"No, not really. He mainly reported to Asgore; he was the only person he answered to. How come you've become the new one so quickly?"

"Well, me and Asgore go way back, back before the war. He and my father were friends"

"Was your father part of the guard or something?"

"Yeah, he was actually...", I replied, taking the picture out of my pocket, showing it to Undyne. "His name is Tahoma, he was a lieutenant of the royal guard, and had great magical capacities"

"Oh Tahoma, he was friends with my father too! Though they kinda shared a rivalry before my father became a sergeant. He was always jealous that he wasn't lieutenant Fuhuhuu~", Undyne explained as we arrived at an intersection. As I looked around, I noticed the river was really close by, I was guessing we weren't far away from my new house.

I was right.

Soon enough, we took a path that followed the river and arrived upon a house. The house was one story tall, but despite that, it was pretty spacious.

"Here we are! Here are your keys, go ahead and look around. I need to go, guard duties await! NGAAAH!", Undyne shouted as she dashed off, another boulder in her hands.

"She really is quite the ball of energy", I said, chuckling to myself.

As I looked over the keys in my hands, I started to walk around the property. Just looking at the house was nice; it was a beautiful view. I'll admit, I always loved some peace and quiet. Outside the house was a training dummy, probably to train myself with my magic. A small bench swing sat on the porch of the house, next to the front door.

I unlocked the door and entered the house, only to be greeted by a pretty spacious living room, with a couch and a TV. Next to the TV was an access to the kitchen. The kitchen has everything you would need to cook things, along with a pretty spacious fridge. Outside the kitchen was a dining room, where a table could be found sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by 6 chairs.

I walked towards the bedroom of the house, taking a good look inside. There was a large queen-sized bed, enough room for two people. On the side was a bedside table, where a lamp was sitting sadly, all alone.

I'll have to spruce up the house when I get the chance.

I walked towards the closet and opened it, revealing a few normal clothes, as well as a strange black suit, a note from Asgore was on it.

 _Dear Serif,_

 _I sent a guard to deliver these here for you. You might need some clothes for certain occasions. I also had a special armor made for you; you can use it when professing your job. Go ahead and try it on, if it doesn't fit, come to me and I'll fix it for you. However unlikely that it doesn't fit, you can never know._

 _Asgore._

"Huh, alright...", I said, before grabbing the black suit and walking towards the bathroom.

Shutting the door behind me, I removed my trench coat and hoodie, followed by my shoes, socks and jeans. I grabbed the armor pieces of the suit and started placing them on my body, starting with the legs. After Strapping the leg armor and placing on the boots, I started to attach the chest plate. I noticed that there wasn't any armor for my arms, but there was a black hooded trench coat with some small bits of armor on the sleeves and small golden pads on the shoulders. Looking at myself in the mirror, the suit was actual just armor underneath a hooded trench coat, pretty simple. Well, it may seem simple, but it was guaranteed to provide enough protection and not hinder any of my movements.

As I was admiring myself in the mirror, I heard a knock on the door. I walked out of the bathroom in my new armor and opened the door.

"Howdy! Just came to see how you were settling in", Asgore said, greeting me at the door.

"Oh, hey Asgore. I'm settling in fine, just need to make this more homely", I said, motioning for Asgore to come in. 

"I see your armor is a perfect fit, but that isn't what I came here for. I managed to schedule some magic based training with Gaster. It's tomorrow in the morning, which means you'll have to get up early. I hope you don't mind too much", Asgore explained, already walking towards the door.

I literally made him come inside for nothing.

"Okay, I'll be there, thanks for telling me..."

"Well then, I'll get going, goodbye Serif", Asgore said whilst walking away

"Goodbye Asgore", I replied, closing the door.

I sighed in frustration as I walked towards the bedroom to remove my armor and go to bed. If there's one thing for sure is that I'll be in a bad mood tomorrow. I already hate mornings but there is a reason it'll be worse.

Tomorrow is Monday…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

 ***Beep* *Beep***

"Fuck off alarm clock...", I sighed, exasperated. Starting to get out of bed, I slammed my fist onto the alarm clock, disabling it until tomorrow. Looking at the date written on the alarm clock, I let out an irritated sigh.

Oh man I hate Mondays.

I walked over to my bathroom and removed, my pajamas. After looking myself in the mirror, I dressed myself in the same clothes as yesterday: jeans, hoodie and trench coat. I didn't want to wear my armor, I'm too tired to go through a lengthy process like that…

I left the house after grabbing a small thing to eat, locking the door as I left down the small path that leads to my house. Taking the main road to Waterfall, I walked in direction to Hotlands, where the royal scientist's lab was located. Walking through Waterfall, I ran across a large rocky mountain with a path going through it.

"Hehe, mountain in a mountain. Mountain-ception", I said out loud, chuckling a bit as I continued down my path. Passing a large electronic billboard that read 'Welcome to Hotlands', I found myself next to a small wooden shack, followed by a long wooden bridge. Just as I was about to walk across, a small white and blue mass appeared in the wooden shack.

"Heya buddy, what did the shy pebble say?", Sans asked, staring at me. He actually managed to make me jump.

"What?"

"I wish I was a little boulder?", Sans replied without missing a beat, making me laugh in amusement.

"So, gonna go see Gaster?"

"Yup, Asgore said I could train with my magic with him"

"Well, my dad is a pretty good teacher, I mean, he taught me what I know", Sans replied, before speaking again.

"See ya there Serif", and with that, he vanished.

"...okay then...", I replied before walking off towards the lab.

* * *

Walking into the lab, I noticed several scientists wandering around, managing machines, making tests, all the science type stuff you would find in a lab. I walked towards a scientist who didn't seem busy and asked him where I could find the royal scientist Gaster.

"Go to the core, he'll meet you there", the reptilian monster replied rudely before slithering away.

"Hmm, okay then… He could've been nicer", I softly said to myself as I walked past the lab and towards the core, the large structure hovered above the hot searing lava. I walked past the bridge and entered the core. Walking through the large scientific and technological marvel that the core was, I eventually made it to the main control room, where a tall skeletal figure in a white ab coat stood next to a shorter, more recognizable figure. However, he also was wearing a lab coat.

"Uh G, we've got a guest...", Sans said, clearly knowing I was there. Whether he had heard me, or just somehow knew, he didn't turn around.

"Give me a minute Sans, let me calibrate this component and then we'll test Serif's magic", the figure said as he typed away at the large screen.

"How'd you know it was me?", I asked, curious as to how Sans and Gaster I was there and who I was for a matter of fact.

"Was I that loud coming up here?", I added.

"Nah, just a thing we skeletons got, we sense presences nearby. Pretty helpful when someone's sneaking up on you", Sans replied, finally staring back at me. Gaster, who had finished doing whatever he was doing on his screen, did the same.

"So, I presume you are Serif, the King's new executioner. Pleasure to meet you. I assume you need some practice for your magical abilities", Gaster asked.

"Indeed, I do, can you help me?"

"Yes, we can. But how about we move somewhere less dangerous than here. One faulty move and this whole place could blow...", Gaster stated before all three of us teleported away, though I had to hold on to Sans as I can't pinpoint exact coordinates.

Soon after, I found myself in a charred clearing, clearly somewhere in Hotlands.

"Alright, we'll start with basic magic attacks. What can you do?", Gaster asked.

"Well, for sure, I can summon bones and fire"

"Show us", Gaster said.

The two other skeletons observed me as I summoned bones of various sizes, along with several fireballs. They seemed quite surprised I could summon fireballs though. Most monsters can't summon two different types of magic attacks.

"Okay, what else can you do?", Sans asked as Gaster was taking notes in my abilities so far.

"Well, aside from that I can teleport, but not precisely where I want to go"

"That will only require training, don't worry", Gaster stated, still fiddling with his notes.

"I did also summon what looked to be a large dragon skull, but it's also a blaster…, I think?"

"Ah, I see you're speaking of this", Gaster said as he summoned what I had accidentally summoned that night at the house with Jack. However, his was much bigger.

"I am the original creator of this weapon, I taught it to many of the other skeletons before the war, including the late lieutenant of the royal guard"

"Oh, you mean Dad", I said casually.

"Yes ind- wait WHAT? TAHOMA IS YOUR DAD?", Gaster exclaimed, shocked.

"Actually yes, I'm his son..."

"Oh, my Asgore, I understand now, I sense great power and potential in you, but you dont know how to unlock it yet. Especially for your job", Gaster explained.

Oh, this is going to be fun…

* * *

Two. Whole. Weeks.

I've spent two whole weeks training with Gaster and Sans. It was nonstop endurance and unlocking the abilities I couldn't master. I've gotten better at teleportation and using Gaster blasters. I've also mastered another trick Gaster taught me, but I'll save that for another time. I even got some gimmicks of my own.

In the meantime, I haven't been needed for work since there are no humans around currently. Gaster has been monitoring several locations in the underground and there has been no sightings as of yet. Though they would need to come out of the ruins first.

I was in my house, minding my own business, preparing a burrito, filled with chicken and rice, along with a few drops of hot sauce. I was about to bite into my delicious meal when there was a knock on the door. Placing my burrito on a plate, I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a monster I was not familiar with.

"Uhm, hello? How can I help you?", I asked, looking curiously at the armored monster in front of me.

"Asgore requires your attendance in the throne room immediately", the messenger said bluntly before walking away.

"Alright then...", I said to myself as I made my way over to my closet and started getting into my armor.

Leaving the house, I locked the door and left towards the capital. I decided to try and teleport again, for training's sake. Concentrating on where I wanted to go, I felt myself fly through the fabric of space and time, landing in front of the throne room.

"Nice, got it down right!", I said, looking towards the throne to see Asgore, Sans and Gaster waiting for me.

"Serif, we've got a problem, and we need your help to fix it...", Asgore said, looking at Gaster, who pulled out a screen and showed it to me.

"We've got a human, Undyne will be sent to intercept them, but if she fails, you must fight them..."

"We believe your ready Serif, but do **you** think you are?", Sans asked, looking at me with concern.

"I do…, you guys have trained me for two weeks, and I feel ready to do my job", I replied, reassuring the three monsters.

"Well then, if you are ready, then good hunt my friend", Asgore said kindly as I walked away towards Waterfall, towards where the human was sighted.

This was going to be a dangerous situation, but I was ready.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

As I set off towards Waterfall, I could only think of one thing.

Would I be strong enough to kill this human?

I know how strong humans can be, I know how heartless they can be. I did live with a homicidal sociopath after all.

But in all seriousness, would I be strong enough to kill them, not mainly physically, but mentally. Would I be strong enough?

I couldn't think of anything else until I noticed Undyne in the distance, she was fighting the human, who appeared to be wearing a cowboy hat. He also had a gun.

 ***BANG***

The moment I noticed the gun, I saw Undyne fall to the floor, her spears disappearing, covering up her left eye in pain.

"You little PUNK, I'll get you for that!" Undyne yelled in pain as the human walked past her. Making sure the human was gone, I warped over to Undyne.

"Are you alright Captain?", I asked, reaching out my hand to help her up.

"Aagh, I'm okay, just can't see very well...", Undyne said, clutching her bleeding eye.

"Go get yourself healed; I'll take care of that human..." I replied as Undyne and I parted ways, one to the lab in Hotlands, and one towards where the human went.

I needed to find the human, and I knew that if I didn't find him, people would die. I noticed the dust on his hands, and I needed to bring justice upon him and bring him to Asgore.

But I have to actually fight them first.

Walking through Waterfall, I found the human in a small clearing of echo flowers where the human was meant to walk through. They had no choice; it was the only way to get to Hotlands. Standing in the shadows, I waited for the human to walk past me so I could jump out at them. They had already attacked Undyne and taken her eye, I won't let them harm anyone else.

I heard footsteps from afar, getting closer and closer towards the echo flowers. Getting ready to jump, the human appeared, their boots covered in dust, their gun full with bullets. They wandered down the path, eyes peeled for monsters to kill.

They stopped for a moment looking around, as their eyes landed where I was hiding, swiftly lifting up his gun and shooting at me. With lightning fast reflexes, I teleported away and appeared in front of him.

"That's pretty rude y'know, I didn't even get to introduce myself. The name's Serif, the King's executioner. My job is simple, execute any trespassing humans, mainly dangerous ones, such as yourself...", I paused.

"I saw what you did to Undyne, you can be sure as hell that I won't let you live", I continued, looking away for a few seconds.

"You could've made a choice y'know. You could've spared. But you didn't. So now...", I said, my eyes going pitch black, as black as the void.

" **You will regret your decision** ", I finished, spawning several bones and launching them at the human, who just dodged and weaved their way through my attack. It was a simple attack after all. He holstered his gun once again and shot at my torso twice, only for his bullets to ricochet off of my armor. It was nice to attack with this armor, as I didn't feel the strain of my magic.

"Bad move kid...", I stated as I launched a flurry of bones and fire, nicking the human's health down as they whizzed by. The human was down to three-quarters of their HP.

"Try to keep up...", I said again, sending several Gaster blasters at the human. The human dodged the beams, taking time between to shoot two bullets at me, hitting me in the chest once again.

Ineffective.

However, what I didn't notice was that he pulled out a knife as he dropped his gun to the ground. Attack after attack we moved towards Hotlands, passing through the garbage swamp as I would call it.

At that point, I fire a series of blue bones and orange bones at the human. They lost a bit of health by the orange bones. Seems they've seen blue attacks somewhere before. I had to slow down my attacks if I wanted to use a certain technique I was capable of doing, though I didn't see the human preparing to dash at me the moment I lost focus on them.

As I focused on summoning my attack, the human lunged at me and plunged their knife into my armor, a red substance dripping from their knife. What is was I didn't know. Blood? Ketchup? Only god knows.

I felt the pain burning in my chest as I looked up at the human, only a few words leaving my mouth before I launched Gaster blaster after Gaster blaster at them.

"You'll pay for that!"

The human's health was down to a single digit, but that was only until they consumed an item, bringing their HP up a bunch. If I was to beat this human, I needed to be creative and find a way to outsmart them at their own little game of stabbing.

At that point I got an idea.

The human lunged at me again, slashing their knife, only to be intercepted and blocked by a bone I held in my hands, like with Jack's piece of shit lackeys back at the entrance of Mt. Ebbott. Grabbing the human by their hand, I threw them across the field, making them land face first. As they were getting up, I decided to ask a question.

"So, if you're a soul of Justice, why kill us? What is your Justice?"

"You pieces of shits deserve t'be exterminated, you cause nothin' but problems, and if no one'll act on it, I will", the human replied, speaking for the first time during our fight with a strong Texan accent.

"Justice huh?", I cut him off, chuckling a bit before continuing.

"I see, wanna know what my Justice is? Avenging the deaths YOU CAUSED!", I exclaimed, suddenly turning the humans soul green and unleashing Gaster blaster after Gaster blaster at them. They were blocking what they could with their shield, but the rate of fire was picking up, getting faster and faster.

You can't hold out forever kid", I stated as I continued firing the blaster at the human. Behind me was charging a larger, more powerful Gaster blaster. It was one of my own gimmicks and it looked more like a cat's skull than a dragon's skull. Or maybe a combination of both, a dragon's skull with cat ears. Slowing down the initial attack, I moved the larger one up front, and fired a blast so powerful, a shock wave pulsed through the garbage swamp, sending loose trash flying and making my trench coat flutter in the sudden gust of wind.

The human blocked the huge blast with their shield, inching closer and closer, as the blast started to fade away. Suddenly the shield broke as a large explosion sent us both flying in different directions. I flew straight into a wall, hitting it hard, only to fall down into a pile of garbage. The last thing I saw before my world went to black was the lifeless corpse of a human sinking into the shallow waters of the swamp.

End of **Act II**

* * *

 **Onward to Act III !**

 **See ya, Seriftheskeleton~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Act III: Recovery**

Chapter 12:

 _"Do you seriously think this will work", I asked, staring at Grillby in the glasses. Grillby decided to teach me magic attacks with my father, and I was trying to learn how to summon fireballs._

 _"It just takes practice, but eventually, you'll get it down. It was like that for me as well", Tahoma said, rubbing my hair._

 _"...Indeed…, now…, focus on what you want to summon…, like fireballs…, and fire them at the target over there...", Grillby said, looking at me through his glasses. Staring at the target at the other side of the garden, and imagined a fireball._

 _Trying to summon the attack, I felt myself getting desperate, and angry._

 _"Relax kid, concentrate. Don't lash out in anger but in peace. Feel the magic flow through you and send out the attack", Tahoma said, noticing my desperation._

 _At the speech of my father, I felt myself feeling calm and serene, filled with determination. Focusing the magic to my hands, I felt a strain of my energy as the magical attack started to form in front of my eyes. Tahoma watched in amazement as Grillby watched passively._

 _"...good, now cast it...", Grillby said as I cast the fireball away towards the target, determined to hit it. What I didn't expect though, was for the fireball to absolutely dust the target as if it was sand and scorch the side of the small metal shed we had in our backyard. I was absolutely gobsmacked, as was Tahoma. Grillby however, was smiling._

 _"...Tahoma spent 4 months trying to master fireballs, and yet you just cast that attack and shredded a brand-new target on your first try...", Grillby said, before howling with laughter. Grillby didn't laugh often, but when he did, it was hard not to join in._

 **End of flashback.**

Darkness was all I could see or remember for at least a week or two, but I awoke from the darkness with an extreme pain in my left eye. I could feel bandages wrapped around the left half of my face; I could only see from my right eye.

"Well, so much for depth perception", I muttered as I attempted to get out of bed, only to feel a surge of pain from my chest, causing me to fall back onto the bed. I did notice I wasn't in my house, so I was probably in a hospital or something. Trying to adjust myself to avoid hurting myself more, I heard the doorknob creek as the door opened. I noticed a small yellow dinosaur in a lab coat outside of my room, walking inside with what appears to be medication in a syringe.

Oh boy how I **hate** syringes.

"U-uhm, you're Serif, r-right?", the yellow dinosaur asked, her voice stuttering as she spoke.

"I am, who are you?", I asked as politely as I could, groaning as I shifted into a better position.

"M-my name is D-Dr. Alphys. Dr. Gaster assigned me t-to watch over you until you r-recover from your injuries...", Alphys said as she set down the medication in the table next to my bed.

"I don't remember what happened, can you fill me in?", I asked, looking around the room, trying to avoid looking at the syringe on the table.

"W-well, I was going through the t-trash dump, I usually g-go there to find old thrown a-away anime. That's when I f-found you, lying in a t-trash pile, with a huge c-cuts on you. Not far was a d-dead human...", Alphys explained as she grabbed the syringe and filled it with some liquid medicine.

"I see, so what happened to the human?", I asked.

"Their s-soul was taken to Asgore t-to help shatter the barrier. As for you, I-I brought you here with G-Gaster's help...".

"I see. Uhm…, what's in the syringe?", I asked nervously as she approached me with it.

O-oh, just some m-medicine to help you r-recover. Don't worry, it's j-just a magic based vaccine", Alphys explained, still stuttering.

"Sorry, but I'm...not a fan of syringes...", I explained, just as Gaster entered the room.

"Ah, hello, I see you are awake, how do you feel?", Gaster asked, one hand holding a tablet, the other held a digital pen. Two other magical based hands floated above him, making gestures and symbols as he spoke. Gaster explained that the more his hands made gestures, the deeper in thought he was. As he was speaking, Alphys stuck the needle in my arm, making me jump.

"S-s-sorry, I had t-to, i-it's to h-help you recover!", Alphys stammered as she panicked at my sudden movement.

"Alphys, was it? I'm not mad, I was just startled. Just...warn me next time...", I explained as calmly as I could, trying to mask my inner fear. I not only hated syringes, I also **feared** them.

Guess I have trypanophobia, who would've known.

As time went, Alphys finished the medical treatment, letting me rest a while to recover. I was the executioner, I needed to recover my injuries as fast as possible.

But I didn't want to do nothing for a few months whilst I recovered. I needed to work somewhere; I do remember Gaster talking about a possible night shift at the lab. I might ask him about it when I next see him.

* * *

I honestly thought I would have to stay in bed for the time of my recovery. Apparently not Gaster had a use for me, despite my injured state. I did have bandages slapped across head after all. The knife wound on my chest healed, but left a small, but not very visible scar. Gaster needed help in the surveillance part of the lab, I would replace one of Alphys' posts so she could help out at the core. However, I didn't expect to be sent to the lower levels. I thought I would sit in front of a screen and watch cameras, but I had to walk around the underground lab to watch what Gaster explained as amalgamates, or scientific errors. He gave me a lab coat, and directions of what I had to do.

I needed to make sure these "amalgamates" didn't do anything to damage parts of the lab. No one worked here, at least not at this level, I was all the way at the bottom of the lab, the other scientists worked in higher levels.

I was walking around the abandoned lab when I stumbled upon a room with a small TV and VCR, some cassettes were sitting on a shelf, but the moment I noticed the labels on the cassettes, curiosity struck.

Prince and Princess Dreemurr.

I grabbed one of the tapes and placed them inside the VCR, but the TV didn't turn on. " _Must be broken_ ", I thought to myself as I heard a familiar voice emanating from the VCR.

" _Okay, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face! AHHHHH! Hee hee hee! Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on... What!? You're not gonna do it again...? Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!_ ", the young voice said, I suspected it to be Asriel Dreemurr before they both died. I removed that tape, and placed another one.

 _"Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera! Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on... ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee. What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter... But we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did... Um, anyway, where are you going with this? Huh? Turn off the camera...? OK"_ , I was intrigued by that last part, why did Chara ask to turn off the camera? I had a slight doubt, but didn't want to believe it. I removed the tape before placing a new one inside, slightly nervous.

" _I... I don't like this idea, Chara. Wh.. what? N-no, I'm not... ... big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right. No! I'd never doubt you, Chara. Never! Y... yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers"_ , I froze.

What?

Did she try and kill herself with buttercups?

Reluctantly, I removed the tape and placed the last one that was labeled Prince and Princess Dreemurr. I was welcomed by Toriel's voice, seemingly sobbing.

 _"Chara... Can you hear me? We want you to wake up...", Toriel was in tears._

 _"Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up! You are the future of humans and monsters..._ ", Asgore said, voice full of sorrow.

 _"... Psst... Chara... Please... Wake up... I don't like this plan anymore. I... I... ... no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?"_ , Asriel said discreetly. I understood now. That was how Chara died, she poisoned herself with buttercups so Asriel would take her soul and cross the barrier. Once that was done, Asriel would gather 6 human souls to shatter the barrier…

I dropped down to the floor, leaning against the wall, I felt crushed, I lost the only person I held dear. I couldn't do it; I just couldn't handle it.

I probably sat there for about an hour, crying when one of the amalgamates crawled towards me. According to the description, this one was Endogeny. It started sneaking towards me, sniffing with its large hole, which would serve as their nose and mouth after the mutation caused by the determination. Pulling out a packet of chisps I grabbed from the vending machine earlier and gave it to them. They sniffed it, and proceeded to tear the package open and gobbled up the popato chisps. Once they finished, Endogeny curled up next to me as I started to rub their fur around the neck and behind the ears. They yawned in approval as we both sat together, chilling.

Well, more like them chilling, and me trying to calm myself after learning such information.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

After that event in the underground levels of the lab, I haven't been as well as I used to be. I couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened to Chara. If I had jumped down with her, if I hadn't taken the bullets., she would probably be alive by now.

Or maybe nothing would've changed.

What was important was that today, I would be able to leave the lab and go back home. Up until now, I had to sleep in the lab in case my wounds reopened. But now, I would lose both bandages, the one on my chest was taken off a few days ago, but today, I would get rid of the bandage on my head. Gaster had appointed Alphys to help me remove the bandage. It would be the first time I would see the extent of the wound on my head.

"Alphys, how bad was the wound when you found me?", I asked, curiously.

"Well, I couldn't s-see it all t-that well. There was blood e-everywhere though...", Alphys stammered.

"Well, I guess we'll see for ourselves...", I stated sarcastically as Alphys removed the bandages.

Once the bandage was removed, Alphys froze in shock, and stared at me for a few minutes.

"What's wrong Alphys? Is it that bad?", I asked nervously.

Alphys said nothing and only grabbed a mirror, orientating at me. In front of me was a skeleton, except that skeleton had a large diagonal scar above his left eye, going towards the middle of his forehead then towards the back of his head. Below his left eye, two cuts could be found, falling short to above where the three small peaks of his skull were, where his mouth should have been if he had a skull like Gaster. I stared in shock at the mirrored reflection, pinpricks narrowing.

I ran my fingers across my scar, feeling the grooves from the now deceased human's knife. The groove was deep, it could've easily hit my brain and killed me if I was human, but that was not the case anymore.

Standing up, I walked towards a larger mirror that stood on a wall. There, I could see the large bags under my eyes, or rather, my eye sockets. I hadn't slept all too well thanks to the bandages, it was rather uncomfortable to sleep with.

"W-well, you are free t-to go Serif, just b-be careful w-when using magic...", Alphys warned as she left the room, leaving me to leave the lab on my own. I would have teleported away, but after Alphys' warning, I'd rather walk.

* * *

After an hour or two of walking through the scenery of Hotlands and Waterfall, I found myself in front of my house. My legs were sore, despite my lack of muscle. Grabbing the spare set of keys I kept underneath a flower pot on my front porch, I unlocked the door and entered my home.

" _I'll have to get a new set of keys later, since I apparently lost mine_ ", I thought to myself as I removed my trenchcoat and flopped down onto my couch. After a failed attempt to grab the remote from the couch, I floated the remote to my hand. I know Alphys said to take it easy on the magic, but I could use a little bit, like telekinesis and teleportation from time to time. After scrolling through the channels, I found nothing but MTT shows.

Cooking with a killer robot.

MTT News Cast.

All manner of things involving MTT.

I don't know who that robot is, but they apparently run the whole TV showbiz in the Underground. Shutting off the TV, I decided to take a stroll to Snowdin, more specifically, Grillby's bar.

Grabbing my coat from the coat rack, I locked the door with my spare set of keys and started walking towards Snowdin, despite my slightly sore legs, once again, despite the lack of muscle. As to how skeletons can get sore limbs is unbeknownst to me. Walking down the road to Snowdin, I ran into Sans, who was sleeping at a sentry post outside Snowdin. Not wanting to bother him, I continued down the path towards Grillby, walking past another skeleton, who was about as tall as me.

"NYEH HEH HEH! GREETINGS FELLOW SKELETON, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHO MIGHT YOU BE?", Papyrus asked, lending out a hand for a shake. Shaking his hand, I introduced myself.

"My name is Serif, Serif the skeleton. Pleasure to meet you Papyrus."

"SAY, HAVE YOU HAPPENED TO SEE MY BROTHER ANYWHERE, HE'S SO LAZY!", Papyrus asked, not bothering to ask if I even knew who his brother was. Guessing that he was talking about Sans, seeing that he was the only skeleton that lived in Snowdin, I replied.

"Uhm, if you're talking about Sans, I saw him at his sentry post at the entrance to Waterfall"

"THANK YOU, SERIF! I MUST BE OFF THEN! ROYAL GUARD DUTIES CALL!", Papyrus shouted as he dashed off, his red scarf flowing in the wind.

"That was...something...", I stated out loud as I opened the door to Grillby's bar.

Walking inside, I was greeted by the canine unit of the Royal Guard, as well as the regular patron of the bar. Taking a seat on the stool to the furthest right, I waited for Grillby to show up.

"...Hello Serif, what can I get for you...", Grillby asked, as he appeared from the kitchen.

"Nothin' much, just some whiskey and some fries, I'm in the mood for a snack...", I replied, fiddling with my spare keys on my pocket. I might not have shown my stress earlier, but I was worried about one thing. What will I do during my recovery? I do need a job so I can pay my house…

"...You seem preoccupied Serif...what's wrong...", Grillby asked, sliding a glass of whiskey and a small bag of fries over to me.

"Well… ever since I've got my injury, I've been off work as the King's executioner. It was my only source of a salary, but now, I don't know how I'll get money to pay off my house...", I explained my situation to Grillby, as he stood there, pensive.

"...Well...you could work here for a while...you would get a salary...but it wouldn't be as high as your previous one...", Grillby suggested.

"Really Grillby, you'd do that for me?", I asked, munching on a few fries.

"...Of course...", Grillby replied, pouring me another glass of whiskey.

* * *

After finishing my fries, I left Grillby's bar and took the direction of my home. I had quite a lot of things to do, such as…

Well, actually, I didn't have much to do, I just wanted to get home. I honestly felt like shit, probably because I drank a bit too much whiskey. I did take a while to eat my fries, probably why I drank so much. But in the meantime, I now had to stagger my way home, whilst avoiding people, because I didn't want to be humiliated.

As if that would be necessary.

By the time I entered Waterfall, I started to go unconscious. Seems I drank more than I expected. All I remember was falling into the river as my world blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Groaning in pain, I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. I knew this because my house does not have tan walls and pictures with fire monsters on it. I had a feeling I knew where I was, until I heard a knock on the door to the room I was in.

"Come in!", I replied, groaning a bit as I propped myself out of bed. My head ached, every noise I heard felt loud, the knock seemed like a gunshot.

I didn't freak out though, since I knew the effect a hangover has on people.

As the unrecognized figure walked in, I noticed that I wasn't wearing my jacket. All I had was my hoodie and jeans.

"Uhm, Dad told me to come wake you up and ask if you want breakfast?", the monster said.

"Oh, I'll be down in a sec...uhm...", I replied, hesitating when I was going to say her name. I didn't know who this monster was. She was a green fire monster, a bit shorter than Grillby, and was wearing a Japanese school uniform.

"Fuku, Fuku fire. I believe you're Serif?", she asked as she got closer.

" _She looks like a joyful person, but something is off..._ ", I thought to myself, as my huge headache started to subside.

"Serif, Serif the skeleton", I said, extending my hand for a shake.

After the handshake, we made our way to the kitchen where I was not so surprised to see Grillby at the stove cooking some bacon.

"I had a feeling you two were related", I stated as I took a seat at the table.

"...Good morning to you too Serif...", Grillby chuckled as he served each plate two slices of bacon each, as well as some scrambled eggs and pancakes.

Chocolate chip pancakes.

"...I believe you met my daughter Fuku...", Grillby said as he sat down as the table with us.

"Indeed, I have. What happened last night, I can't remember...", I asked, puzzled and slightly nervous. I could only hope I didn't do anything too embarrassing.

"Well, you did drink quite a bit of whiskey last night, and you fainted at the entrance to Waterfall. If I hadn't taken the Waterfall route to home, I wouldn't have found you", Fuku stated as she took a bite of pancakes. Her face lit up.

"Oh dad, these are delicious!", Fuku exclaimed as I took a bite of my own. Slightly recognizing the taste, I spoke again.

"You used Dad's recipe, didn't you?", I asked, chuckling a bit.

"...Well, I tried, but no one can replicate his pancakes, I don't know how he did it, but they always had a mix of flavors...", Grillby stated as he consumed some of his scrambled eggs.

"Well Dad, I should get going, or else I'll be late for class", Fuku stated as she placed her finished plate in the sink, despite that fact that there was a dishwasher, grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. Before she walked out, she looked back at me.

"By the way Serif, you jacket is on the coat hanger", with that being said, she left the house.

"...Well, I should get going too, I do have a bar to run after all...", Grillby said as he grabbed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Turning on the dishwasher, Grillby grabbed his work clothes, put them in a suitcase, and we left his house. After, shaking hands, we left our separate ways, him towards his bar, and me towards the Capitol, I needed to speak with the king about a matter that had intrigued me for a few days now.

Arriving at the Capitol, I walked through the streets filled with hundreds of monsters minding their own business and going where they were going. I had already passed through the Capitol, but I never stopped and admired the city. Continuously walking and admiring the city, I eventually arrived in front of a school where teenagers were roaming outside, talking and playing games. I guess it was a high school for monsters, seeing all the people doing things I did in school when I was in high school.

I attention however shifted from the school and the teenagers to a small group of voices coming from an alley, but one voice stood out.

It was a female voice, more specifically a certain fire elemental.

Fuku.

There were a few monsters with her in the alley, and I decided to eavesdrop for a bit to make sure nothing strange was happening.

Which was exactly what was happening.

To be honest, Fuku was packing quite a bit in the chest region, so I honestly wasn't surprised that some people were quite attracted to her, but these guys weren't hitting on her, they were actually harassing her, trying to grope her without permission.

That is something I hate, abusing a girl without their permission, or in other words, rape.

"Come on honey, come with us, and we'll show you a good time...", one of the monsters said, stroking her chin and tracing her stomach with his fingers.

"No…,stop...please...", Fuku whimpered as she tried to get free of the guys' grasp. Deciding to avoid the situation getting worse, I intervened to help Fuku.

I mean, she helped me, so I'll help her back.

"Hey, guys, Don't ya know it's rude to touch a girl without her permission...", I stated from the shadows, leaning onto the wall, staring at the guys.

"Mind your own fucking business, pussy!", one of the guys said, glaring angrily.

Yeah, scram! Before we beat you so hard, you'll turn to dust!", another guy said, smirking in an overconfident manner.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, Fuku helped me a great deal today, and I think I should return the favor. Besides, that is no way to treat a woman...", I stated before I sent one of the guys, a rabbit monster, flying with the use of blue magic. Falling into a trash bin he fell unconscious. The other four guys froze, unsure of what to do. Emerging from the shadows, I dulled the lights in my eye sockets and stared at them menacingly.

 _"_ **Leave Fuku alone** ", I spat furiously, causing two of the guys to run off.

"Like hell I'm gonna leave, that bitch is the hottest girl in the school, I'm going to fuck her if it's the last thing I do!", the cat monster shouted as he dashed at me, claws out to scratch me. Without hesitation, I summoned a barrage of bones from the ground right in front of him, knocking him out immediately. The last monster standing was a combination between a horse and a mermaid. They were called Aarons I believe.

I couldn't care less.

He advanced towards me, puffing out his chest, trying to intimidate me. Drawing back his arm, he threw a punch right at me, hitting me in the face.

 ***Serif: 998/1000 HP**

"Wow, that was weak...", I stated as I grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him up, he was no longer touching the ground. Out of fear, he tried to hit me where a man's genitals would be. Laughing, I spoke again.

"Alas, that won't work my friend, I'm a skeleton, I don't have balls", I said, my laugh turning into a psychotic chuckle as I threw him into his rabbit friend, who had just pulled himself out of the trash, knocking them both unconscious. Once I was sure they were all unconscious, I turned to Fuku, who was still trembling in fear.

"Fuku, are you alright?", I asked, as calmly as I could, Fuku started to calm herself down a bit, but not enough to actually speak without stuttering.

"I-I-I want t-to go home, p-p-please", Fuku stated, as I grabbed her into my arms, and teleported to Snowdin. Fuku didn't even notice this as she was crying tears into my jacket. It was a good thing that her tears weren't actual fire, or else, she would have burned my favorite jacket.

Walking over to Grillby's bar, I opened the door and walked inside, Fuku still in my arms.

"Grillby! I need some help over here!", I shouted as I noticed Grillby come out of the kitchen. He immediately froze when he noticed Fuku in my arms, crying.

"...What happened...", Grillby asked, his calm demeanor faltering a bit as I sat Fuku down on a free table.

"Well, I was roaming around the Capitol, when I arrived at the school Fuku goes to. I heard voices coming from an alley and decided to eavesdrop. There, I found out that some guys were trying to drag your daughter into sexual affairs, seeing that she is apparently "the hottest girl in the school". I decided to intervene and stopped them. Then I came here", I explained. I could tell Grillby was getting mad, his flames were getting more and more red, and the room was getting hotter.

"Who were they?", Grillby asked, his calm voice shattering with his anger.

"Well, there was a Cat, a Rabbit, an Aaron, and two dinosaur type monsters who ran away when I confronted them. When I left, the three who didn't run were unconscious. Oh, and I also have this", I stated as I pulled out a phone from my pocket. Whilst I was in the lab, recovering from my injuries, Alphys fixed my phoned and also made it compatible with monster technology.

"I had it out and filmed everything when I confronted the guys", I added as I played the video where we could see the guys trying to seduce Fuku, despite her constant refusal. Grillby was now furious, the tip of his flames was now a hot red, differing from their usual orange color.

"Grillby?", I asked, noticing the room's temperature and the red tint in the fire elemental. At the mention of his name, Grillby started to calm down.

"...Sorry, but I have something to attend to...", Grillby said, motioning for everyone to leave the bar.

After everyone left, Grillby locked the door to his bar, and left towards the Capitol, whilst Fuku stayed home. I decided to accompany him to the capitol, in case he needed help, but knowing Grillby, he wouldn't need any.

But you never know.

Arriving at the capitol's high school, we searched for the people who tried to abuse Fuku. Walking into the main recess, Grillby started looking around, as I walked towards the door. Opening the door, I walked inside the school, only to be halted at the sight of the same guys from earlier talking to the one of the school staff. One of them noticed me and informed the staff member.

"Look Mr. Principal, it's him! He's the one who attacked us!", the cat monster railed as the principal simply stared.

"What's all this about, I hope you have an explanation as to why you attacked these students", the principal asked as Grillby entered the room.

"...May I ask what is going on here…?", Grillby asked as the principal scoffed.

"I'm not asking you hot head, now piss off, I've got other matters to deal with, mainly this bag of useless bones", at his rude mention of me, I felt a vein pop, or at least, that's what would've happened if I had any. Grillby also tensed up at the insult, actually losing his cool.

"...Might I add that it is MY daughter that was abused here in THIS school, so I'll damn well ask, WHY did YOUR students try to rape MY daughter…?!"

"You don't have proof we did it, therefore, you have nothing on us!", the rabbit spoke out, smugly.

"Actually...", I started as I took out my phone, "I do have dirt on you, just look at this", on my phone was a detailed video of the guys trying to abuse Fuku, the principal looked as stoic as ever, and the guys were starting to shake nervously.

"Well, now… You boys are in big trouble now", the principal said before he pointed them to his office.

* * *

After the whole ordeal, I stayed a bit to help Grillby in the bar, taking orders, serving people, even doing a bit of cooking. I'll admit, I got a bit creative and tried to make a recipe of my own, but I'll save it for later, so I can try it myself. Wouldn't want to accidentally poison a client by serving an unregistered dish am I right?

End of **Act III**

* * *

 **Onward to Act IV !**

 **Okay, I know Act III was short but meh.**

 **See ya, Seriftheskeleton~**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, it's been a while huh...**

 **But I'm back, with the next Act of the story: Genocide**

 **Never actually attempted the Genocide Route in Undertale, Because I know Sans will break my will to continue, and I'd feel bad for killing the precious cinnamon roll Papyrus.**

 **Anyway, enjoy Act IV!**

* * *

 **Act IV: Genocide**

Chapter 15:

Time skip, 1 year. There was an incident at the Core, and the Royal scientist disappeared from existence, since then, he has been replaced by Alphys. Two human souls have fallen as well. The soul of integrity, that was acquired by Asgore himself, and the 7th soul: the soul of DETERMINATION.

I honestly thought that they would free us, I really did. But boy was I wrong, they emerged from the Ruins covered in dust, and swept through Snowdin, killing mostly everyone, even Grillby somehow. That is currently where I am, in his bar. I've worked there for pretty much a year now, and to see the dust of one of my closest friends...

Oh I was not going to let them survive once they saw me.

Exiting the bar, I saw dust everywhere, the whole town, all the way to Hotlands, covered in dust. Toriel was dead, betrayed by the one she thought was innocent. Papyrus was decapitated by the one he believed in. Undyne was struck down by a being more determined than her. Mettaton was destroyed by the species she wanted to entertain. Now, the human, or Frisk, as their name was, was about to confront Sans in the Judgment hall, and I was there, hiding in the shadows, watching them since they left Asgore's home.

"So, you've been busy huh", Sans stated nonchalantly as he stared the human down. The human said nothing, and Sans continued his monologue.

"Say, do you think the worst person can change? That they can be a better person, if they just tried?", still no response from Frisk.

"Anyway, here's a better question: **DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TIME** **?** 'Cuz if you take another step forward, you won't like what happens next...", Sans spat coldly, yet calmly. In a defying manner, the human stepped forward.

"Welp…, sorry old lady… This is why I never make promises.", Sans said as his eye sockets turned dark. A chilling atmosphere settled in the corridor. Sans spoke again.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… On days like this, kids like you...", As Sans said this, the pinpricks on his eyes were present, but the next phrase he spat came out as cold and chilling as the room itself.

" **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL...** "

All of a sudden, bones came flying around from every direction as the human was flung around the room. The human had no time to move and took a lot of damage.

"Huh. Always wondered why people never use their strongest attacks first...", Sans stated as he prepped himself for combat.

Sans began to attack so fast that the human was overwhelmed, and ultimately ended up getting impaled by bones. At that point I honestly thought it was the end, but I was wrong.

Oh, so wrong.

A minute after Frisk died, I felt the whole world go fade and go black. I felt like I was falling into an endless pit of darkness, with nothing in sight. The sensation of falling was making me panic, I felt useless, weak and lifeless. Darkness, just darkness…for eternity...

Only for me to appear in the shadows of the judgment hall once again.

The human stood like before in front of Sans with a knife. It was strange how I could remember what happened before. It was like this was a game and the human loaded up the save file. It was weird, but I didn't care, if the human had the power to come back after death, then I would have to find a new strategy to defeat them.

Then again, the other humans didn't reset, so maybe this was a power only used by the soul of Determination. Perhaps this was their power…

Then again, I have determination in my soul as well, metaphorically and physically, so maybe I could find a way to use that power too. Unless humans only can use it.

* * *

It felt like a constant fail against the hardest boss of a game, as the human would just reset and reset, time and time again after Sans killed them. I felt like this would go on for an eternity, which is kinda good, it gave me some time to think on a strategy to defeat them. They were getting closer and closer to killing Sans, it was clear. Sans was getting more and more tired, and his attacks were getting slower and slower. It seemed he wouldn't last out much longer.

But I had faith in Sans, until something happened…

 ***SLASH***

 ***999999999**

Oh, oh no.

No, no, no!

God damn it Sans!

Shit. Shit, shit.

"So...", Sans sputtered in pain, a red liquid like substance dripping from the slash wound. Just like when I got wounded during my fight with the Soul of Justice.

"I guess that's it, huh? Just...", Sans paused to catch his breath for a few seconds, trying to bear the pain.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Well...I'm going to Grillby's", Sans said as he limped past the human towards the entrance to the Judgment hall.

"Papyrus, do you want anything…?", Sans said before he faded to dust. So those were his last words… A question to his brother…

I couldn't help but feel sad, but the situation was out of my hands, now I just had to find the perfect place to attack the human and put my plan into action.

That was at the barrier.

Taking a shortcut in front of the barrier, I prepared to "greet" the human. I just hoped Asgore had escaped, but I had a feeling he didn't. I just stood in the shadow for some time, waiting for the human to appear.

Eventually I heard footsteps coming from the hallway to the barrier. Preparing myself, I realized I wasn't wearing my armor, I had forgotten it at home, but now it was too late.

The human was here.

They began looking around, probably because they were looking for any enemies left aside from Flowey. I decided it was time to strike.

Out of nowhere I summoned a bone from the ground, successfully impaling the human through the heart. They fell to the floor, lifeless, only for the same reset process to begin and me reappearing in my hiding spot.

The human walked in, and decided to play differently, that is, after I summoned the same bone at them. They did dodge this time, so I wasn't quite surprised.

"Show yourself and fight me!", the human shouted as they posed in a defensive stance. Exiting the shadows, I fired a few more bones that the human dodged with ease.

"Another skeleton?", the human spat.

"You're a perceptive one, aren't you… So how was it like to kill everyone I knew without feeling a single bit of remorse, hmm? I bet it was fun, at least for you...", I paused, staring angrily at the human.

"I mean, Papyrus just wanted to be your friend, he believed that you could be good, and you just stabbed him in the back! Poor Toriel just wanted to take care of you and protect you, and you murdered her!"

"So what, they were in my way...", the human said, making my eye sockets go dark, as dark as the void.

"You decided to murder those who could've been your friends and family, I will not stand by. You may have the power to reset, friend, but I'll make your life a living nightmare", at the mention of resets, the human tensed.

"I'm pretty sure you killed Asgore too, so I'll avenge them all. I'll do what my job is, and that's to execute any human that poses a threat to us monsters. I, the King's executioner, shall send you to hell!", pausing to cause some tension I thought for a second, before speaking again.

"You chose to kill, and not to spare… Well buddy...", I stared at the human, my left eye glowing with a fiery color, the fires of hell.

" **YOU WILL REGRET YOUR DECISION...** "

* * *

 ***Serif is ready for a fight...**

 **See ya !**

 **~SeriftheSkeleton**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

" **YOU WILL REGRET YOUR DECISION...** "

Without hesitation, the human dashed at me with a malicious intent. Reacting quickly, I froze the human with blue magic, and threw them into thousands upon thousands of bones, shattering their heart.

"Karma's a bitch kid"

 **RESET**

The human stood their ground this time, and waited for an attack. I decided to attempt to fool them and launch a weak attack, they indeed fell for it and dashed towards me, only to be met with fireballs right in the face, scorching them to a crisp.

"Looks like you got roasted there, buddy"

 **RESET**

The human was back, clearly pissed. I decided to launch more attacks.

"So, ready to give up yet?", no response.

"Hmm, I see. Always so silent...", I stated before I fired more bones and more fireballs at the human, who dodged them almost perfectly. Some attacks managed to hit, removing some of their HP. The human dodged with more and more precision, and lunged at me.

I vanished away, and appeared right behind them.

"Who said I was one to play by the rules?", I stated before summoning a sharp bone in my hand, impaling the human through the heart.

 **RESET**

If looks could kill, I would've melted into molten bone with the look the human was giving me.

"What did I say?", I asked smugly. The human just lunged at me, only to be sent flying back into bones.

However, this time, they were prepared. They planted their knife into the ground to stop themselves from flying to their death. As a response to their action, I summoned more bones, along with some fireballs, and sent them flying towards the genocidal brat stood in front of me. I expected the human to dodge most of them, but still get hit, which is what happened.

 ***Frisk**

 ***lvl 21**

 ***10/101 HP**

 ***Won't stop until every single monster is dead.**

The human munched on some monster food before dashing towards me once again. I launched a flurry of White, blue and orange bones. The human handled the bones according to their types, and attempted once again to slash at me. Right before they did attempt to dust me, I summoned a bone staff and blocked their knife. The bone held, and I decided to go on the offensive.

I launched myself at the human, swiping my weapon at them, the staff connecting with their right shoulder, sending them flying away. I dashed at them and attacked them, which they blocked, only for me to grab them with blue and pushed them back, only to pull them back and connect my staff with their head.

 ***CRACK***

A sickening crack was heard throughout the Barrier Room's Halls, coming from the human's skull as they fell lifeless on the floor.

"Now I feel like _CRACK_ -ing open a cold one with the bros"

 **RESET**

I was starting to get sick of the human continuously coming back.

"Why do you keep coming back? What's the point? Just to make us suffer?", still no response.

"Man...I wish Chara was still here, maybe all this wouldn't have happened...", I whispered to myself. I failed to notice the human falter a bit, before the rushed at me again. They swiped at me, only for me to grab their hand and send them flying in the other direction. 

"Let's just get this over with...", I said before I turned the human's soul green, rendering them stuck in place. I then summoned Gaster Blasters, and used the same attack I used against the Soul of Justice a few months back. The human was maneuvering the shield as well as they could, and weren't losing too much HP, despite the speed at which my Gaster Blasters fired. Suddenly, the large Gaster Blaster behind me started charging a blast, aiming at the human. They were having a hard time dodging the blasts now, and the shield was deteriorating.

I stopped summoning Gaster Blasters and teleported away. I reappeared on top of another smaller Gaster Blaster, and fired the big one at the human, who blocked the blast with the shield, which was slowly breaking apart.

The shield suddenly broke and the human was engulfed in the blast. There was a large explosion, following to a deep crater in the ground. I decided to get on the floor to investigate. The human seemed to be gone.

Only for them to appear behind me with a knife.

Only one could think what happens next.

 ***SLASH***

 ***9999**

"Ack-", I fell to the floor, gripping my chest as a red substance dripped out of my wound. The human just walked off, as I managed to get myself up off the floor.

"Hehehe...so that's it huh? Everyone's dead...", I said, wincing in pain. It felt even worse than last time.

"You know, I used to like humans, I had a soft spot for one, they were my sister after all. But when she was gone, I knew that humans were the only ones to blame...", the human didn't move, they just looked back and listened.

"You seriously thought I was going to die now? No...", I paused, before speaking again.

"I refuse..."

"You refuse?", the human asked, looking at me with a sarcastic face.

"I'm not just a monster you know? I was human...just like you...", I showed him my soul just to prove my point.

"Which means I won't die so easily", I said as I launched a few bones at the human, who dodged them effortlessly.

Perfect, everything is going to plan.

The human approached me, ready to inflict the final blow, before they started to twitch and jump around, as if they were on fire, which was the case.

This is one of my quirks. Orange soul magic. It makes you feel like your soul is on fire if you don't move enough, which meant that I could easily exploit the human's situation.

I summoned bones and made a thin corridor, so thin that moving through it was almost impossible. The only movement they could do was waddle from side to side, and that wouldn't be enough.

"You took everything from us!", I shouted as I made the bones disappear and summoned bones and fire and launched them at the human. My left eye was flowing with magical aura the color of the fires of hell.

"You tortured us!", throwing out more bones the human launched themselves at me, only to be halted by a clean punch to the nose and a telekinetic throw across the room.

"All because you thought you were above consequences...", I replied, my voice showing clear disgust. The human painfully pulled themselves up, blood trickling down their nose.

"I killed all of you because you had no right to exist!", the human shouted before they were smacked in the face with a large bone.

"You decided to end everyone in the Underground...you tried to end me...", I paused dramatically. I knew my only chance was to uses my gimmicks, but I was slightly worried they wouldn't be enough…

The human pulled themselves up once again and started walking towards me.

"For that, I will make your life living hell...", I spat violently as two magical auras appeared behind me, transforming into 2 giant hands. Gaster had taught me this trick, but whereas he had holes in his hands, I had none.

"Prepare to die", this was going to be a gruesome battle…

The human faltered for a moment before slashing towards me. With quick thinking, I dodged and sent a flurry of bones and fire at them once again, along with the occasional Gaster blaster blast. They kept dodging, and I knew I couldn't keep this up forever.

"Hey kid!', I shouted as the human turned around, giving me a death-like stare.

"Look up...", I stated, smugly as one of the large hands released a magic beam from it's palm, engulfing the human, shattering their will.

They fell to the ground, severely wounded. I approached the human, ready to defend myself in case they weren't completely wounded.

"Hey, if you come back, you'll regret it...", I turned around, walking back towards the exit of the room.

"If you want some friendly advice, just do a Pacifist run, it'll benefit us all…", and with that I impaled the human with several bones, shredding their heart.

"Looks like you're in a _STAB_ -le condition", I said, panting slightly. Man, I wish I hadn't forgotten my armor, at least I wouldn't start getting exhausted...

 **RESET**

I look up, only to see the human looking at me, the same malicious and killer intent in their glare.

"Oh, for fuck sake...", I muttered before preparing for yet another battle.

I guess it's a good thing my stamina gets replenished after every reset...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

One. Hundred. Twenty,

One hundred and twenty resets made by the human during our fight. One hundred and fucking twenty…

They still won't give up…

They just keep coming back.

Impaled by a bone? Reset.

Scorched by fire? Reset.

Disintegrated by a Gaster Blaster? Reset.

Get crushed by two giant hands? Reset.

I have to admit; I was beginning to lose faith in myself.

But I had one more gimmick up my sleeve.

However, this gimmick of mine is quite dangerous to my sanity, damaging my soul.

But if it's enough to end this Genocide, then I might not have a choice…

"I'm sick of you kid, you keep coming back… You literally can't die...", I say, purposefully sounding like I lost hope.

"But I have one more trick up my sleeve...and if that doesn't work...then I don't know what else to do besides say I tried..."

"I guess there's one thing I have left to say...", the human paced backwards, readying themselves for a large attack.

"You're fucked kid", I said, before the magical aura in my left eye blew up in a flurry of flames, transferring into my right eye too. My skull was set on magical fire, as wings appeared in my back, wings of fire. My forearms burst in flames as fireballs swarmed around me in a pentagram formation.

 ***The Royal Executioner has decided to end you.**

Now, you might be asking where I acquired such an ability…

Well, the thing is, my father was an expert magic practitioner and could handle several types of magic, which is quite rare among monsters. I inherited that ability and trained with bones and fire, ultimately developing this form. However, my soul was not the same.

Instead of the Orange color, shining with Red and Yellow, with a small amount of black at the top, it was now mostly black, which was quite dangerous.

The human lunged at me with their knife and actually landed the hit…

But…

 ***Serif: 4999/5000 HP**

"Heh...", that was all I said before launching loads of attacks at them, from fireballs, to bones, to Gaster Blasters, to giant hands, all the while their soul was orange. The human attempted to land another hit.

 ***MISS**

And another.

 ***MISS**

And another…

 **Serif: 4800/5000 HP**

 ***Critical hit.**

Oh, wow, that was lucky for them, they hit a nerve…

I sent the human flying back with Blue, only for them to come dashing at me again, their red eyes filled with rage.

Huh, red eyes… I swear I've seen them somewhere before…

The human lunged at me and I dodged, their blade grazing my right shoulder.

I sent them back again, and switch their soul to Orange again, throwing narrow attacks at them.

I was launching attack after attack without tiring due to the adrenaline of the situation. The human however, that was another story…

They were tiring out, dodging less and less, just resorting to slashing or blocking with their knife at the best of their abilities. It seems like my plan had worked, they seemed to be broken, their spirit broken. Though at some moments, I saw little flashes of hesitation in their eyes. That had intrigued me, almost as if there was another person controlling this human.

Finally, the human fell to a knee, getting impaled through the shoulder with a bone and burnt their left hand with a fireball, dropping their knife and clutching their searing hand in pain. I floated down with my wings and approached the human cautiously.

"Now you see why you cannot beat me...", I said, almost in a scolding voice.

At the time, I thought it was karma, but now, I'm not sure…

The human lunged at me with one of the bones that was on the ground, and stabbed me through the leg with it, effectively dealing damage. The pain caused me to revert to my normal form. The human approached me again, they had picked up their knife once more. I could have acted, but I wasn't quick enough as they plunged the knife into my chest.

 ***Serif: 10/1000 HP**

I felt myself getting weaker and weaker, but I persisted, the human was ready to land the final blow, when I spoke.

"Well, I tried my best...Guess I'm going to a happier place then...See you there Chara...", I finished as I closed my eyes. I waited and waited.

Only for the attack to never come.

I opened my eyes to see the human looking at me, with tears in their eyes, the dropped the knife and fell to their knees. Tears started welling up in their eyes as they looked at me shocked.

"I-impossible...I thought you were dead..." the human said, staring at me.

"Uhm...who are you?", I asked, they didn't seem like someone familiar to me.

"Serif...it's me..."

"No...impossible...you died...", I stared dumbfounded. It just couldn't be her, she was dead!

"It's me, Chara!", they exclaimed, tears pouring down. The more I looked, the more the human looked like Chara. But the clearest piece of evidence that this was Chara was their eyes. I knew I had seen them before; they were Chara's!

Serif stood there, shocked. How? How was she alive? He couldn't muster a word.

Chara broke the silence.

"I...I'll make things right...", Chara said, tears streaming down her face as the world went black.

 **RESET**


	18. Chapter 18

**Apparently, the website will not show the RESET with spaces between the letters, so instead of typing it like I did in the previous chapters, I had to type it like this: "RESET"**

* * *

Chapter 18:

 **RESET**

 **Error.**

Chara's eyes opened, as she looked around. Next to her was the young genderless child named Frisk, still asleep. Chara looked around, seeing nothing but black. She tried to summon the RESET buttons, making them appear in their mighty time-altering glory.

Chara was about to press the RESET button, only for a strange black goop to suddenly encase the buttons, rendering them useless.

Chara had a slight feeling as to who it was, but wasn't sure.

Continuing to look around, she failed to notice Frisk rising up, now awoken from her sleep.

"Chara?", Frisk asked, puzzled to see the human there.

Chara turned around, noticing Frisk, a puzzled look on the genderless child's face.

"What happened, haven't we reset? Shouldn't we be back at the flowers?", Frisk asked, confusion starting to settle in as they too surveyed the dark room.

"I...don't know...", Chara admitted.

Frisk looked towards Chara, then noticed something strange in the distance. T seemed to be a white dot, standing out life a black cat in a snowy plain.

"What is that?" Frisk asked as they took a step towards Chara, making the human turn towards the direction Frisk was facing.

Noticing the white dot as well, Chara had a feeling that she knew who it was.

The white dot grew larger and large, forming into more of an oval shape. Two smaller dots separated themselves, forming into two hands, with large holes in the palms. The larger oval shaped dot could be seen taking similar modifications. Two large cracks began appearing on the white oval, the left on gong up, the right one going down. Two eyes appeared on the oval, the left one deformed and closed. A large ghastly smile phased itself onto the face of the creature before them, sending a chill down Frisk's spine.

Chara however, seemed indifferent. She had seen the void trapped being before, as much to not be scared anymore.

"W-what is t-that?!", Frisk asked in shock, terrified.

" **Isn't that a rude way to greet an old friend?** ", the being said, his voice as ghastly as his appearance.

"What do you want Gaster?", Chara asked nonchalantly as Frisk stood there, frozen in fear.

"W-who's G-Gaster?", Frisk asked nervously.

"The ex-royal scientist of the Underground", Chara said, still not fazed by the demonic looking creature that stood before them.

" **Chara…, I have a proposition for you and your friend...** ", Gaster said, his ghastly voice sending more shivers down Frisk's spine.

"What is this proposition you speak of? Last time I trusted you it didn't turn out to well...", Chara said, still unfazed but still skeptical.

"What?", Frisk asked, still frozen in fear.

" **Perhaps, but I'm sure this proposition will interest you greatly...** ", Gaster said manipulatively, a creepier smile appearing on his deformed face, replacing his ghastlier smile.

Chara felt a bead of sweat trickle down her left temple. The creepy smile that Gaster displayed began to give her chills on her back, almost as if they were her sins crawling on her back… Frisk was still not moving, they couldn't. They were scared.

"F-fine…, I'm listening...", Chara said, slightly nervous from Gaster's sinister creepy smile.

" **Very well…, here's how this is going to go. I will split the human's soul in half, making you both have half a soul. You will both be alive during Frisk's run in the Underground, at the very beginning. If you kill anyone...** ", Gaster's voice trailed off.

" **I will personally send you to hell.** ", Gaster spat, his eye-sockets becoming larger, with two glowing lights: one orange, one blue. Behind him seemed to be several Gaster blasters and 7 hands, different colors in the hole on the palm of each hand.

Frisk fainted by the sight, filled with fear. Chara however, only flinched, she had seen quite worse than that, but it didn't help her not feel uncomfortable.

"F-fine, go ahead...", Chara said, feeling her own empty soul exit her chest, as if she was getting into a fight. Frisk's soul did the same, hovering peacefully in the dark void. Gaster slowly approached it and brought over one of the hands. This one had a light blue light in the hole of the palm. Light blue strings came out of the hand and sliced Frisk's soul cleanly in two halves, earning a slight painful noise, and blood exiting the mouth of the fainted Frisk. Gaster looked at the soul, observing it, almost as if he was contemplating cutting it into another half to have a soul himself, only to reluctantly hand it to Chara.

" **Here, take it, it's yours...** ", Gaster said, handing her the left half of Frisk soul, all the whilst returning the right half to Frisk's body.

"Will Frisk be alright?", Chara asked, slightly apprehensive.

" **Child, whilst I understand your apprehensiveness, I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Your human friend will be fine, aside from the slight headache** ", Gaster said slyly, before vanishing out of sight. However, he left Chara with some last few words.

" **Enjoy your new life...** "

Chara just stood at the soul, hesitant, before absorbing it, making in her own. Soon after, the RESET buttons appeared and Chara pressed it, initializing the RESET.

 **RESET**

* * *

Frisk stirred awake, feeling the golden flowers of the entrance to Mt. Ebbott beneath her. As she propped herself up, she could hear slight snoring sounds coming from next to her.

"Uhm…, hello?", Frisk said, only to be startled when Chara emerged from the flowers, her face full of tiredness.

"Oh...it's you Chara", Frisk said slightly relieved.

"Man, hard to imagine you would feel so tired after being dead for so long", Chara chuckled before getting up and starting to walk towards the entrance to the Ruins, where Flowey was probably waiting.

"Come on!", Chara said she entered. Frisk followed soon after.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flo...wer...", Flowey froze in shock when he saw who stood before him.

"H-how...how...are y-you alive…?", Flowey stared in disbelief, trying to process the situation.

"C-Chara...h-how..."

"Hey Azzy, it's been a while...", Chara said, a genuine smile plastered on her face.

Flowey just stood there, or rather stayed planted there, frozen in shock. Only for another voice to be heard from the entrance to the Ruins.

"C-Chara!?", Chara looked towards the entrance to Ruins, only to see a very familiar motherly goat monster.

"H-hey...mom...", Chara said nervously.

"C-Chara...how...I-I...how…?", Toriel was at a loss for words.

"Long story, let's just get inside please...I'm extremely tired...", Chara said, her genuine smile only growing, she had forgotten how it felt to be loved.

Toriel led the two humans through the Ruins, acquainting herself with Frisk. Chara looked all around for a certain monster to be there, only to see no one. Soon enough the trio made it to Toriel's house, Flowey not far behind, stalking like he usually did, but not with malicious intent this time.

Or at least, a more docile malicious intent.

Chara entered the home, and made a B-line for her bedroom and hopped onto the bed, falling asleep mere seconds later, snoring softly and peacefully.

Toriel looked at her daughter with extreme happiness in her eyes, in Frisk's as well. On the way to the Ruins, Chara had explained briefly what had happened, and how she was alive. Toriel didn't care how she came back; she was just relieved that her child was alive.

* * *

Later that day, when Chara had awoken and both she and Frisk had a stomach full of pie, Toriel, Chara and Frisk left the Ruins, going out to Snowdin.

Upon exiting the Ruins via the grand stone door, the chilling air of Snowdin seemed even more chilly, almost as if someone was watching.

Suddenly, a bone came flying and landed right in front of Frisk. Soon after, a being wearing a brown trench coat teleported in front of the trio, bone in hand, ready for a fight.

Only to freeze up and drop the bone, tears welling up in their eyes as they took in the sight before them.

"Hello Serif…, it's been a while", Chara said happily, as she hugged Serif.

She knew she would enjoy her new life here.

End of **Act IV**

* * *

 **Seem's familiar? Maybe if you read my older fanfiction "Dust beneath the coat", you can recognize some things from the final chapter of that story.**

 **Anyway, ONWARD TO ACT V: Beginning anew!**

 **See ya !**

 **~SeriftheSkeleton**


	19. Chapter 19

**Act V: Beginning anew**

Chapter 19:

A lot has been going on ever since the reset.

Frisk and Chara managed to work together and freed the monster underground. Man, I'll never forget the feeling I got when I saw the sun after all those years.

 _"Oh...wow...", I said out loud as we all stood in front of the exit of the cave._

 _"I can understand the feeling bro...I haven't seen the sun in years...". Chara said as she basked in the heat of the early summer sun._

 _"I see why you longed to get here kiddo...", Sans stated as he looked at the sun._

 _"OH MY GOD SANS, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN...", Papyrus said, his eyes filled with awe. Only for him to shout out energetically._

 _"I'M GOING TO FIGHT IT!", oh well, typical Papyrus._

 _After that, Papyrus said something about being a good mascot to the Monster ambassador and dashed off followed by Sans who made a remark about "watching his back", despite walking in the opposite direction._

 _Oh well, at least he's got his shortcuts to get around._

 _As the others dashed off to make first impressions, Toriel pulled Chara aside, said something and left with Frisk down the mountain._

 _"So, what did she tell you?", I asked, intrigued._

 _"Oh she just asked if I wanted to tag along and told me where to meet them when we eventually came down the mountain._

 _"Why eventually?"_

 _"Well… I wanted to talk about something…, I'm kinda worried we might run into...you know...", Chara said, a worried expression washing over her face._

 _"Oh...yeah...let's just hope we don't run into him. Besides, by the time the monsters start getting along with humans, I bet we won't have to deal with him...I hope..."_

 _I hope…_

It's the end of summer, a summer filled with negotiations, meetings and conferences...

I can only say one feeling I feel right now.

Stress.

The local school's principal asked me if I wanted to teach magic in his school, where he wanted to integrate both monster students and teachers, and I accepted with glee. It would get me a good pay, giving me something to make me busy. But today was the first day of class, and I was really stressed.

I had a class to teach, and I prepared my lesson according to the plan for the class' learning program. I was waiting in the gym, sitting next to a small whiteboard I would use for the presentation of my program.

As the bell rang, I noticed the students walking into class one by one, picking seats. Most of them were monsters, but I did notice a few humans.

Out of the corner of the eye, I noticed Chara entering the class. To be honest I wasn't surprised, she was like me after all.

A hybrid.

Even though she had more human genes than monster genes, I knew she could use magic, though as to what type, I did not know.

Waiting until they were all standing around me, I fiddled nervously with a pen. I had to admit I was nervous, this was my first time teaching after all.

Standing up from where I was seated, I looked around the students before speaking.

"Hello all, and welcome to Magic Training. My name is Serif James, but you can call me-", I levitated a pen and started writing my last name on the board.

"-Mr. James. Now, as you can see, most of you are monsters, but I do see a few humans in the crowd. I'd just like to say that it might be harder for you lot, but don't give up!"

"Now, before I continue, any questions?", I asked, looking around at the hands raised.

"How come a monster is teaching us? Are you even capable of teaching us?"

"...Are you serious? Do you know any humans capable of doing this?", I stated, summoning a large number of bones, fireballs and a few Gaster Blasters to demonstrate my point. Luckily, they did get the point.

"Uhm…, sir? How do we summon or magic?", a small human asked, looking at me curiously.

"Ah ha! I'm glad you asked, I was going to talk about that. Every being has a soul, with different traits, your trait represents the type of Magic you can use", I grabbed a few pens and started writing a chart on the board.

"Red colored souls represent Determination, and is the strongest type of magic. People like me and my Sister have this trait. Then there are Orange souls, meaning bravery, another strong type of magic, and specializes in immobile targets and melee combat. Then there's Justice, the yellow soul, another good magic type, mostly ranged attacks. Green souls mean Kindness, allowing the user to use healing magic and green soul magic, which immobilizes the enemy, giving them a shield to fend off the attacks.", I turned Chara green by surprise and launched a slow bone at her. She realized what was happening and blocked the bone, looking at me with an irritated look.

"Sorry Chara", I laughed, scratching my head.

"Just warn me next time..."

"Alright then, next is the light blue soul, the soul of Patience. Usually, from what I've seen, they specialize in moving targets and manipulate teleportation. The blue soul is the soul of Integrity, manipulating gravity, which can let you do this-", I winked at Chara and turned her soul blue, gently levitating her around in the air, turning her upside down and all. Setting her down, another voice spoke.

"So, it's like telekinesis?"

"Basically, yeah… Then, there are purple souls: Perseverance. They often think strategy, their soul's ability enhancing their knowledge, which is why they are such good strategists", I pause.

"Then, of course, there are other types of magic that can be learned, such as monsters using their own type of magical attacks depending on the type of monster they are. Powerful monsters that can use many different types of magic usually have more than one trait in their soul-", I stated, summoning my soul, showing them an example. Some of the humans stared in awe, others in curiosity.

"Such as me..."

"Sir, why is your soul upside down?", one of the human students asked.

"Monster souls, compared to human souls are inverted, and are more than often white. Monsters are mostly made of magic, so it is very rare to see monsters with actual traits such as Determination or Kindness. The only case I've seen is me, but that's only because my mother was a human", I said, my voice shaking a bit during the last sentence.

"Mr. James? What happened to your soul?", one human asked. I looked at them nervously.

"T-that is...confidential information…my private life and all...hehe...", I let out a nervous chuckle, looking at Chara who also had a nervous expression before continuing on with the lesson.

* * *

The first class went by quickly, most of them managing to summon their soul. However, a few of them failed to do so.

I was waiting in the teacher's lounge with a cup of Starbucks Coffee I had bought a few minutes ago. Teleportation had it advantages after all.

I took a sip of the chocolate-y caffeine-y goodness, when I heard a commotion in the hall.

Sighing, I stepped out of the teacher's lounge, taking in the sight before me. 6 kids were surrounded by a crowd of hyped up teenagers. Two of them were quite familiar looking, wearing a blue and pink striped sweater and a lime and yellow striped sweater respectively. The other kid was an armless monster, also wearing a striped sweater.

Frisk was on the ground, clutching their left eye, the armless monster was curled in a ball, in pain. Chara however, looked really, really pissed, an evil, murderous glare in her eyes.

I started to approach them, attempting to contain my anger.

"What is go-", I was cut off as two of the bullies were sent flying to the other side of the hall. Chara had a red aura escaping her eyes, like me when I would get angry. Thinking quickly before the situation escalated, I froze all six of them with blue magic.

"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on here", I stared at all the students sternly. A small shy voice resonated through the silent students

"Uhm...they started it...", a short, shy girl stepped through the crowd, pointing at the three boys.

"They attacked that one there", she pointed at Monster Kid, then continued.

"Then they defended him and got punched and the other one defended them", the girl said, pointing at Frisk and Chara. I sighed, exasperated.

"Alright, you're all coming with me to the principal's office...", I said as I dragged the 6 students to the principal's office. I turned around for a second, spoke and continued walking.

"Thank you..."

* * *

I stepped out of the principal's office, letting out a breath of air I had no idea I was holding. One hour and thirty minutes were spent in that office, with the three boys forced to apologize and me getting a slight reprimand on the subject of anger management. Frisk, and MK got off Scott-free, as they were not at fault, but Chara got detention for being involved in a fight.

I found that extremely stupid, she hopped in there to protect them, not cause a fight…

I walked off back to the gym to attend my next class..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

The rest of the day passed by without a hitch. It was about 5PM, and the PTA meeting was about to start. I was sitting at the large table surrounded by a few soccer moms and fathers. They were all talking about stuff and nonsense. Next to me was Sans. He had decided to fill in for Toriel who was busy grading papers, as she was also a teacher at the school.

Suddenly, the doors flew open, revealing a blond middle-aged woman with horrendous make-up and a pale-yellow dress.

"What is that fashion sense?", I ask Sans discretely.

"I have no idea, all I know is that she is Linda, the President of the PTA Meetings...", Sans said skeptically.

"I see..."

"Hello, hello. I see our new recruit Serif has joined us and...uhm...who are you?", she said, pointing to Sans.

"The name is Sans, Sans the skeleton. I'm filling in for Toriel", Sans stated, lending his hand out for a shake. The woman did not respond. Instead she turned around and started writing on the board, completely ignoring Sans' gesture of politeness.

"Very well then, I'd like to have a roll call here. Everyone say your names, starting with Helen and going all around the table.

"My name is Helen", a sassy looking brunette replied.

"My name is Diana", clearly a soccer mom.

"My name is David", a soccer dad looking guy said.

"My name is Greg", he had an obvious beer belly.

"My name is Aadila, Iris couldn't come today...", a kind, darker skinned lady said.

"My name is Fuyuko, I'm from Japan", a shy, young looking woman said.

"Here's what we need to talk about", Linda said pointing to the board where the discussion topics were up.

 **Vaccines**

 **Talent show**

 **Bake sale**

"First up is Vaccines", the woman paused.

"I believe we should get rid of vaccines in this establishment"

"Okay, lemme stop ya there bucko, care to explain why?", Sans asked, clearly prepared to face whatever came at him.

"Well for one, vaccines only cause illnesses like autism-"

"Bullshit. Vaccines don't cause autism, you only get that when you're born, sometimes. It's not a disease either, so I don't know where you read that, but shove it down the bin Linda", Sans said, in a passive-aggressive tone. I just sat there and watched; it is true that Sans would know more about this than me.

"Shut up skeleton, vaccines cause autism, several articles say s-"

"And I'll ask you to shut it because you're not the one with _7 PhDs,_ are you?", David looked at Sans in shock.

"You have 7 PhDs?"

"Yes, I do, well, technically I have 5 valid ones since soul science and science magic aren't valid PhDs to humans. But, that means I actually know more than you on the matter because one of them involves that kind of subject, so as I've said before, **_shove it down the bin._** ", Sans said, a large smile on his face.

He was having so much fun.

"A-alright...then...I suppose we will postpone this subject", Linda said, as she crossed out "Vaccines" on the board.

"Up next is the talent show, more precisely, the judges", Linda said.

"When will the talent show be?", Greg asked, almost burping.

"It'll be in two months from now", Linda said, straightening her skirt.

"I believe that we should bring in at least one monster to judge. At least it will be fair and there will me less prejudice", Aadila said, before Diana spoke.

"I believe that you should shut up Aadila, no one cares about your religion"

"Hold on…, what? How was she talking about her religion there? She just proposed that at least one monster should be a judge...", I said, quite frankly surprised at the complete senselessness in Diana. Diana said nothing as Helen spoke up.

"Oh besides, monsters shouldn't judge, this is a _human_ talent show, monsters don't have any right to be here anyway"

"Okay, okay, hold up one second there. First off, we have as much right to be here than you do. Second, this school is trying to make a friendly environment for both monsters and humans, if that were not the case, then I wouldn't be here. So that idea you have, of the talent show being for humans only, shove it up your ass, because I'm not going to stand for that. Monsters can participate, and I ask for at least one monster judge", I shot at them a serious glare, making them understand that I wouldn't back down. Linda gave in.

"Fine, there will be at least one monster as part of the judges", another one off the list.

"Next up is the bake sale. That will be in one month from now"

"Mind explaining what you usually do?", Sans asked curiously.

"Every year we hold a bake sale, and gather money to fund other events like the science fair or the St. Valentine's dance", Helen replied, throwing a rude glance at Sans.

Now that I think about it, if we could get someone like Muffet involved, we could gain more money for the fundraisers. The problem is, will they accept it?

"I see...We could get Muffet involved, I know she'd be thrilled. It could sponsor her parlor", I proposed, expecting a slight comeback from the others.

"Who is this...Muffet?", David asked, skeptical.

"She is a monster who holds a pastry parlor down town, quite the popular place it is, we could get a lot more money for the fundraisers", Sans stated, seeing where I was going with the idea.

"We'll see...", Linda stated with distaste, before turning back towards the board.

"Now, let's see...that's about it! I guess this wraps up this meeting for tonight"

After a few minutes, all the adults left, leaving only Sans, me and Aadila and Jirou. We were walking towards Grillby's place, as that was, coincidentally where the two women parked their cars.

"Oh man, I haven't been to Grillby ever since we got out from Mt. Ebbott… I wonder how different it is...", I pondered, accidentally saying it out loud.

"Actually, it hasn't changed much, it is bigger, allowing for more clients, but it still has the same atmosphere than before", Sans said, surprising me.

Looking up, I could see a large brick building in the distance, with a friendly light shining through the windows. On the top of the building was a large sign written ' _Grillby's Burger Bar'_. Even from the exterior, I could feel that the whole atmosphere of the place hadn't changed one bit. After saying goodbye to Aadila and Jirou, Sans and I walked towards the bar.

Pushing the large wooden doors of the building, I entered with Sans to be greeted with soft jazz music coming from a band, standing on a stage. There were several tables, filled with clients, with some decorations placed on the walls. Four pillars stood in the bar, with glass casings filled with fire. At the end of the bar was the counter, with a familiar fire elemental behind it, cleaning glasses and bottles. Running around the bar was Fuku, taking orders from the clients.

Sitting at the bar, Grillby turned around, a glass in hand.

"...hey Sans, hey Serif...I haven't seen you in here for a while...", Grillby said as he reached down and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of ketchup for Sans.

Grabbing the glass of whiskey Grillby just poured, I took a sip, feeling the chilling liquid go down my non-existent throat. My mind became a bit clearer, my problems and stress retreating slightly.

I knew I couldn't let my self be tempted by the whiskey's effects; I didn't want to end up in a bed at Grillby's house again…

Without noticing, someone was sneaking up behind me, hands reached out to tickle me. Finishing my drink, I felt warm hands run along my sides, sending chills down my back, making me howl of laughter.

Looking back behind me, I saw Fuku with a large smile on her face, as I just playfully tapped her shoulder, laughing again.

Sans and I had parted ways from Grillby's towards 10 o'clock at night. I was now walking home to the small apartment I bought, but I couldn't shake the sinking feeling that I was being watched…

Just to play it safe, I teleported away to where my house was, avoiding me a 5-minute walk. Opening the door to my house, I entered, surveying my surroundings before walking in and shutting the doors.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

I was sitting in the gym, awaiting my next class as I pondered inside my head. It had been quite some time we were on the surface now; it was near the middle of the school year. I thought I would've ran into Jack or one of his lackeys by now.

And yet, I never heard anything about an anti-monster group, nor saw any. I was getting kind of worried, since they never showed up in any shape or form. Not even a symbol.

My train of thoughts were interrupted as Chara came dashing into the gym, along with the rest of the class. They seemed to be slightly nervous about something.

Especially Chara.

I looked at them puzzled before one of them spoke.

"They're back..."

"Who's back?"

"... _him_...", Chara said, her voice showing her fear. I froze. The student could see I was suddenly uneasy.

Trying my best to ignore my feelings, I proceeded with the lesson, but the students could see I was not okay.

Chara did notice me shred one of the dummies with a shit ton of bones. I was uneasy, but also pissed off. I had just learned that _he_ was back, and that he had attacked some monsters.

To say I was mad was an understatement. I was _furious_.

As the class ended, I asked Chara to stay behind.

"You do realize what this means right?", I asked Chara, my voice wavering a bit.

"Yes...I do… He's going to come for us...", Chara said, fear in her eyes.

"Then if he does...", I started, staring intently at my sister before continuing.

"We'll have to fight back"

* * *

I left the principal's office after discussing the situation. Thankfully, he agreed and asked for some of the monsters and human mercenaries to aid in defending the school in case of an eventual attack.

I was quite relieved that he was so understanding, that man is so fucking kind.

As I was leaving the school, I noticed Chara waiting for me at the entrance. She seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Hey sis, what's up?", I asked, as casually as I could, considering Jack was out and about.

"I...I need to talk to you.."

"About Jack?"

"N-no...about Sans..."

"Sans? Why? What happened?", I asked. I knew that Sans and Chara were not on the best of terms after the whole genocide timeline bullshit.

"It's nothing he did...just...I remembered some old moments from before I died...I...had a crush on Sans...but when the genocide happened, I was kinda corrupted...and I had no feelings...", Chara paused, visibly in emotional pain.

"I doubt he'll want to go out with me after what happened...I'm scared..."

"I...I see...you should probably talk to him about it. I recall him saying something about a crush too, he didn't say on who. Maybe you should ask him about it, talk to him. If he says yes, then great, but if he says no...well...try and move on...", I said, trying my best to offer some good advice.

As we walked back towards the Dreemurr residence, I could see Asgore and Toriel standing outside with Frisk and another child. It looked like the girl from a few days ago, who had helped me deal with the bullying problem in school.

Apparently, she became good friends with Frisk.

The girl was wearing a lime dress with flowers, with short brownish-yellowish hair. She had bandages around her arms and legs.

She was playing with Frisk in the yard, under the supervision of Toriel and Asgore, who had gotten back together on their own terms to take care of Frisk and Chara. Sure, it wasn't easy in the beginning, but things slowly got sorted out between them.

"Kala, come on!", I heard Frisk shout out as she grabbed the girl called Kala and brought her into the house.

"What is her name?", Chara asked as she spoke to Toriel.

"Kala Perdo, she is the girl that helped you during the bullying incident", Toriel said, eyeing Chara when speaking of said event.

At the mention of her name, the girl looked back, and waved at Chara and I, before running off to play with Frisk.

I turned to Toriel.

"Where's Asgore? I need to speak to him..."

"In the garden, just be careful to not walk on the flowers"

I thanked her as I made my way through the house and out into the garden, staying on the porch as I watched Asgore take care of his garden filled with so many different flowers.

"Hmm? Is someone there, let me just finish watering these lilies", Asgore said, humming a soft tune, before turning around.

"Ah, Serif, I'm glad to see you. I suppose you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard of the Anti-Monster group that made itself known yesterday…?", I asked, slightly worried.

"I have, I had a meeting this morning about that with the other ambassadors… It's not good… They're a real threat", Asgore said, still worried about the monsters who had been attacked.

Luckily, none of them had died. One of the victims was Muffet, and she managed to escape unscathed, much to Grillby's relief.

Grillby and Muffet had worked on establishing their businesses together, and became very good friends.

"Here's the thing, I know who the leader is...and he's going to come for me and Chara...", I continued.

"What do you mean?", Asgore asked.

"After Tahoma perished in the war, my mom remarried with a man who hates monsters. He would rape Chara almost every week, and abuse me as well. We tried to flee to Mt. Ebbott and Jack and his goons chased us. When I became a monster, he chased me down to Mt. Ebbott as well… He hates monsters with a burning passion, and if he discovers Chara and I are still alive, he'll go mad..."

Asgore was silent as I recited my story, listening intently to every detail.

"He'll come for us...and won't stop before we're all gone...", I finished, looking at Asgore.

"I see...how about you come with me to the next meeting so we can talk about all this...", Asgore said, placing a large paw on my shoulder, a warm reassuring smile on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

All the while Serif was talking with Asgore, Frisk speaking with Chara.

"Chara, do you miss Asriel", they signed, looking at Chara with their squinted eyes. Chara didn't answer for a while before responding

"I do...do you think we can bring him back?"

"If we do...we need Alphys and...Flowey...", just at the mention of Flowey had Frisk on edge. If they were honest, Frisk was terrified of Flowey.

"Yeah. Maybe I should go and get him, you're obviously still terrified of him...", Chara stated.

"I...I'm not", Frisk tried to speak, but the usually clear words came out strained and fearful.

"You're lying Frisk, I'll go bring him back, you stay here. I don't want you getting hurt...", Chara responded before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

Serif was entering the living room as Chara made it downstairs.

"Serif, can you bring me to Mt. Ebbott? I need to do something and you're coming with me", Chara said, grabbing Serif by the hand and dragging him out of the house.

* * *

It was late at night when Chara and Serif made it back to the Dreemurr residence, a sleeping flower in a pot cradled in Chara's arms.

Chara entered the house and crashed into her room, falling asleep instantly as Serif placed Flowey on the room and passed out on the couch.

Serif had a hard time sleeping though. His mind was plagued by nightmares, seeing his friends and his sister die over and over again. He woke up sweating and made his way hazily over to the bathroom.

Looking himself in the mirror, he let out a heavy breath, staring into his tired eye sockets. Visible bags under them were an indication to his lack of sleep. Looking at his left eye socket, he could see his large scar, from when he battled against the soul of justice.

A time where he nearly died.

He raised the left sleeve of his sweater, revealing large scars in the bone of his forearm, scars inflicted by depression and suffering, red stains around the scars indicating the red liquid that would drip with every wound he received. Ever since he returned to the surface, he had gotten a bit better at dealing with his depression, but sometimes, it would always come back, making him feel like he was worthless, that he was weak and that he deserved nothing.

After he learned that Jack was still roaming around and harming monsters, his depression had come back like a snake, coiled in his non-existent guts, frequently coming up to torture him with negative feelings and self-hate.

Serif always had self-confidence ever since he was a child, wondering if he couldn't do enough, if he was really worth the effort of his parents. He always thought to himself that he was, in reality, a worthless, weak coward. He would always run from fights, and cower behind his father in situations where he got in trouble with someone.

As he got older, he became less of a coward, practicing karate and boxing, however, boxing was only for a year. He became a bit more confident with his actions, but would still run from fights. Believing that fights were not the right way to deal with problems.

However, his self-confidence never truly left, and would often come back to bite him in the back. Even when times where he seemed confident, such as fleeing to Mt. Ebbott with Chara, Serif believed that they would not succeed, which he did not, only Chara did.

Now, Serif was still dealing with his depression and he knew he needed help, but he didn't know who to talk to. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone, especially his sister, and a lot of people still didn't like monsters, so talking to a human psychiatrist was a bit difficult, as most of them didn't offer their surfaces to monsters.

At least, not at the same "cheap" price that humans have to pay.

Serif was now fearing that Jack would attack the school, and for that, he needed to be able to protect his students and those he cared about.

Walking out of the bathroom, Serif teleported to a place he thought he wouldn't return to this place so soon.

His old home.

He never thought he would come to this old house to find it abandoned and left to rot, but after he went underground, he didn't know that Jack had been arrested for illegal detention of weapons and had left the house abandoned upon his release, living in a hidden base in the mountains with his goons.

As he entered the abandoned house in the middle of the night, he lit a fireball as to see where he was going, and was extremely surprised to see none of the furniture was missing, every single table, couch and counter was where it was before, with nothing missing on it. The only thing was that everything was rotting, and neglected.

Walking up to his room, he could see his desk was still standing and his locked drawer was still locked. When he reached for the lock though, it fell off the drawer, broken. The drawer was now unlocked, revealing Chara's favorite stuffed animal, somehow still intact after many years and some old pictures.

Grabbing all of them, I teleported back to the Dreemurr residence, crashing on the couch once again, a photo of the family before the war in my hands as I drifted into the land of dreams and nightmares.

* * *

"Serif?"

I was awoken by Toriel as she stood above the couch, looking at me curiously.

"Hmm?"

"You need to get up, you have a class to teach", Toriel said sternly as I got up, despite the fact that all I wanted to do was stay in bed and fall asleep forever. Quickly eating breakfast, I teleported to the school, failing to teleport into my classroom and instead found myself in the closet where all the equipment was kept.

Lying haphazardly in a pile of basketballs, I stared into the ceiling, words haunting my mind endlessly.

 ** _Weak._**

 ** _Pathetic._**

 ** _Worthless._**

 ** _No one loves you._**

 ** _Loser._**

 ** _Burden._**

 ** _Piece of shit._**

 ** _Lazy._**

I wanted to throw up through my non-existent mouth, but the snake stayed, coiled deep inside my gut.

Forcing myself to get up, I made my way towards the classroom, waiting for my students to arrive.

Instead of waiting by doing some paperwork, I equipped my armor, and summoned as much as I could before beginning to feel weak. The moment I felt the fatigue come in, I stopped summoning and launched the attack at a target, my left pinprick aflame.

After the attacks cleared, I repeated the process, summoning slightly more this time, and progressively summoning more and more. I felt the fatigue, but I didn't stop. I summoned and summoned, falling to a knee from exhaustion.

Forcing through the pain, I forced myself to stand, bearing through the pain and exhaustion as I felt my soul start to fade from the three ever-present colors, dominated by black,

I felt the flames from my left eye start to surround my skull, my right eye doing the same. Soon enough, flaming wings sprouted from my back, and my forearms were engulfed in flames. Large hand blasters appeared from behind me as I launched every single attack I had towards the targets, annihilating the targets instantly.

And yet, I didn't stop.

I kept launching bone after bone, fireball after fireball, Gaster blaster blast after Gaster blaster blast, hand blaster blast after hand blaster blast. I didn't stop. I hovered over the ground wit my wings, clenching my stomach from the pain of over-exerting myself.

I didn't hear several people shouting my name as I continued, my wings faltering as I fell to one knee once again, not able to get back up.

I felt several hands being placed on my shoulders, trying to pull me back, only to feel a hand on my head, bearing through the pain of the flames. I forced myself away from their grip, feeling my magic falter as many of the attacks not even reaching the pile of ashes that once were the targets.

I felt myself fall, all the attacks fading away, disappearing completely as I fell. I awaited to hit the ground as I lost consciousness, only to not feel the floor as everything blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the school infirmary three hours later three hours later as the nurse leaned over me.

"Might you want to explain why you used up all your magic to the point of _blacking out_ young man?", she said sternly, before a green glow emanated from her hands. The elderly nurse was one of the few rare humans capable as using magic as well as the old mages that created the barrier.

She obviously specialized in green magic, otherwise known as healing magic.

"For one, don't call me that, and for two, it's my problems, not yours", I said harshly before getting up.

"Mr. James, get-", the rest of her words never reached me as I teleported out of the school. I reappeared in front of Muffet's pastry parlor.

I could feel the fatigue caused by earlier just by teleporting, something I usually do quite often.

Walking inside, I sat at a stool that was at the counter. Looking at Muffet, who passed me a bottle of a special beverage: Spider Whiskey, stronger than Spider Cider, and just as strong as vodka, but tasting like a sweet whiskey.

Then again, it wasn't the first time I came here, I didn't want Grillby to see him in this state.

As I downed a shot of the beverage, I felt my head lighten up, my thoughts clearing up and my problems slowly vanishing away.

Soon enough, my head was feeling light as I couldn't even remember my problems.

I felt shouting behind me as I looked at Muffet, her face turned towards the door, a large scowl on her face. I turned around, seeing three men with familiar uniforms I'd often seen on the news. My pinpricks shrunk as I recognized immediately who they were.

Jack's goons, from the Anti Monster Group.

"Give us all the money in this establishment before everyone dies!", one of them said, pointing a shotgun at a Vulcan who was just enjoying a spider donut. I looked at them angrily, and made a quite irrational move, being under the influence of a bit of alcohol, I grabbed all three of them by the soul, turning them blue before throwing them around the room. As they flew across the room, they dropped their weapons.

Luckily, blue magic was not a magic type that ate through stamina as fast as a famished dog.

As I dropped them, they looked in fear as I loomed over them, still intimidating despite being tipsy.

"Hey, you fuckers better tell Jack that he's a rapist piece of shit and that _I'm_ still alive", I said, before throwing them out of the parlor, running away in fear as they got up.

Oh, how I would regret provoking Jack like that.

"I should probably go, see ya Muffet", I said, tossing some gold onto the counter before leaving.

I ended up blacking out on the way home.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

I woke up in a room that was not mine, for the second time in my life since that night in the underground.

He had a really bad headache and noticed he was a room with not much furniture inside it, just a bed, a closet, a nightstand and a dresser.

Walking towards the exit of the room, I grabbed my sweater and pulled it on before opening the door, finding myself face to face with a warm, cozy feeling. I already knew where I was.

Grillby's home.

" _Oh shit...not again..._ ", I thought. This was the second time I woke up at Grillby's after having too much to drink.

I wondered for a second who found me and brought me here. Depending on the time I was found, it was either Grillby or Fuku.

And seeing as he heard a female voice downstairs, he now knew for certain that Fuku was home.

As he neared living room, the voice became more and more clear that it was Fuku's, however, she was singing some sort of song. It seemed to be an acoustic version of the song Burn, from Ellie Goulding.

Quite ironic seeing as she is a fire monster.

" _We, we don't have to worry bout nothing  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

 _When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn", _Fuku managed to nail the vocals, her voice sounded like full bliss. If Serif had ears, and if it were physically possible, he would've had an 'ear-gasm' so to speak.

 _"We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now  
And what we see, is everybody's on the floor  
Acting crazy getting loco to the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now_

 _When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn_

 _When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

 _We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Burn burn burn burn_", she took a breath, still not noticing my presence behind her.

 _"We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out  
We can light it up up up  
So they can put it out out out_

 _When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire_", a small pause as she took another breath, her face fully concentrated.

 _"And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
We gonna let it burn burn burn burn_

 _When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire_

 _And we gonna let it burn_ ", she said finishing the song, taking a breath as she smiled happily.

After she had finished singing, she turned around to change to another song, only to see me and scream in surprise.

"AAH! S-SERIF!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?", she screamed, covering up her eyes in embarrassment. I could only let out a small chuckle as I replied.

"I saw the whole thing...Nice voice" I said, finishing the sentence with a wink.

Fuku was red with embarrassment as she slowly hid behind her hands and knees as she sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but you really have a good singing voice", I said, using my magic to teleport something to my hands. I did notice that my magic was back, which was great.

"I-it's okay...thanks...", she said nervously, still flushed. That is until she noticed my guitar.

"W-where did you get my guitar…?", she asked.

"Oh...hearing and seeing you sing got me in the mood, besides, I thought maybe singing would help me better to vent than alcohol...", I said, slightly sheepish.

"Yeah...I found you on the road not far from Muffet's place, I had a feeling that if you would get drunk, you wouldn't want Dad to see it", she said as I chose the song, propping my guitar on my lap as I sat on a stool I had brought from the kitchen.

Setting my hands on the strings, I started playing a soft tune before starting to sing a song that had been looping in my phone's music playlist for a while now.

 _"Ooh I fall apart  
Ooh yeah, mm_

 _She told me that I'm not enough, yeah  
And she left me with a broken heart, yeah  
She fooled me twice and it's all my fault, yeah  
She cut too deep, now she left me scarred, yeah  
Now there's too many thoughts goin' through my brain, yeah  
And now I'm takin' these shots like it's novacane, yeah_

 _Ooh, I fall apart  
Down to my core  
Oooh, I fall apart  
Down to my core  
Ooh, didn't know it before  
Surprised when you caught me off guard  
All this damn jewelry I bought  
You was my shorty, I thought_

 _Never caught a feelin' this hard  
Harder than the liquor I pour  
Tell me you don't want me no more  
But I can't let go  
Everybody told me so  
Feelin' like I sold my soul  
Devil in the form of a whore  
Devil in the form of a whore  
You said it  
No you said it  
No you said it  
We'd be together_

 _Ooh, I fall apart  
Down to my core  
Ooh, I fall apart  
Down to my core  
Ooh, didn't know it before  
Surprised when you caught me off guard  
All this damn jewelry I bought  
You was my shorty, I thought"_, I caught my breath and continued, my voice lower than before.

 _"Ice keep pourin' and the drink keep flowin'  
Try to brush it off but it keep on goin'  
Covered in scars and I can't help showin'  
Whippin' in the foreign and the tears keep blowin'  
Ice keep droppin' and the drink keep flowin'  
Try to brush it off but it keep on goin'  
All these scars, can't help from showin'  
Whippin' in the foreign and the tears keep blowin', yeah_

 _Ooh, I fall apart  
Down to my core  
Ooh, I fall apart  
Down to my core  
Ooh, didn't know it before  
Surprised when you caught me off guard  
All this damn jewelry I bought  
You was my shorty, I thought_

 _Ayy, ayy, you should  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, uh, you should, ayy, ayy",_ I finished as I strummed the strings of my guitar a last few times before setting it beside me, drying a tear that was running down my left cheekbone.

I looked back at Fuku who just stared at me, small tears in her eyes.

"I...I had no idea...", she said, moved by my performance and also putting together my mental state.

I could only look at her in shame, I didn't mean to put that on her, but I had, and now, I had to deal with her worries. Soon enough I ended up explaining the whole situation, sparing her of the most gruesome details, such as the abuse and rape.

She didn't need to know that did she?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

I found myself in the gym waiting for my class two days after the incident. I had to explain the whole situation to the principal, and got lightly scolded for it, and after the gym was repaired, I could use it to teach again.

The bell rang, and as my class walked in, I noticed a few new additions. Notably, there was Frisk, Kala and Fuku among the 5 new students.

I explained quickly the class rules and asked for each student to demonstrate what they knew how to do.

Three of the new students showed only basic magical understanding, as they were all humans.

Fuku showed a rusty use of green fire, setting a dummy alight. She explained to me that Grillby asked for her to be transferred so I could teach her how to better use it.

Frisk however shocked all of us. They summoned a vibrant translucent red sword and shield from their soul, slicing one dummy in half with a powerful strike.

Needless to say, I was surprised.

Soon enough, class started for real, and most of the students pulled out their soul and showed off their skills, be it with a magic bow, magic projectiles, etc.

The only one who was actively doing nothing was Chara, as she stared at her dummy without attacking. Walking up to her, I tapped her shoulder, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Okay sis, what's the matter?"

"Nothing.", Chara spat back, she seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Alright, get over here you. You and me are going to have a duel, and we're going to have fun.", I said. If I had a jaw, a huge grin would be sprawled across it as of now.

"Okay then bonehead, but be ready to lose", Chara said with a vicious grin as we got into position, the other students observing. Frisk, acting as the referee, blew the whistle. They had specific instructions, if things got too out of hand, they were allowed, and only once, to **RELOAD**.

Just as a safety measure if an accident happened, not that it would be necessary.

Chara got into a fighting stance as I summoned a few bones, sending them towards Chara at a regular speed. Not the speed I would use during the genocide run, that would be too dangerous.

Chara dodged the bones with ease, sending a punch in my direction, I dodged and pushed her back using blue, just to put some distance as I sent some fireballs towards her. She summoned projectiles of her own, vibrant red knives and sent them flying through the fire. I summoned a bone staff, to block the knives that I couldn't dodge.

Kicking it up a notch, I summoned a few more bones with two additional Gaster blasters and fired them at Chara after she dodged the bones. She summoned her knives in a spinning circle arrangement, effectively blocking the blasts as she sent the knives towards me. I simply warped away, appearing behind me as I grabbed her with Blue and sent her flying towards a wall where I had summoned a few bones. I knew that if she couldn't stop herself, I'd make them disappear and stop her from getting hurt.

However, she did surprise me by summoning a knife and sending a red shock wave of magic, effectively destroying the bones as she sent more towards me. I was forced to drop her out of blue as I dodged her attacks. I sent more bones towards her, having her dodge them.

Well, all but one. She misplaced her foot and started falling, getting hit in the shoulder by the one bone. Frisk whistled to end the match as I approached Chara. Helping her up, my hands started to glow green as I healed her.

"Nice job sis", I would've smiled at her if I had a mouth.

"Heh, thanks. I think I held up my own"

The class continued after that, but the atmosphere was a little more hyped up as more of the students seemed eager to get better to have a duel with me or Chara.

I smiled as I looked at Fuku, having a slight blush creep onto my face, seeing her scorch a dummy with a happy smile on her face.

She was having fun, and that made me happy.

"Hey, someone's got a crush~", Chara teased, elbowing my in the ribs. My face became a bright orange-red as I hid my face under my large hoodie.

"S-shut up! Get with Sans before judging me and my crushes!", I blurted out as I removed my hoodie, only to see Chara with a bright red blush on her face as she looked extremely embarrassed. Frisk could see this from afar and was jumping with glee. Her sister and friend both had crushes, they had to get them together!

Looking at the window, I heard a light tapping coming from it. Said tapping became faster and faster before the window broke. I swiftly spawned several Gaster blasters and bones to act as a shield as several bullets came flying through the windows of the gym.

The gym was on the edge of the school property, and the windows gave into an alley. It was quite easy to climb in and bust through the windows if you needed to break into the school.

Soon after, a grenade flew over the shield, landing among the students. I quickly seized as many souls I could and threw them back with Blue. But not all the students were saved as the grenade went off. I looked away from the explosion, fearing the worst from the students, but was quite surprised to see a green shield around it, containing the explosion inside.

The one responsible for this was a small kid by the name of Sam, who had a soul of forgiveness. He smiled at me as I thanked him and evacuated the class into the halls.

The doors flew open as several armored men came rushing in, the anti-monster symbol on their shoulders as they started firing at the students. Sam quickly put up a shield, protecting the students.

Some of them were injured.

I felt my eye flaring up as the shield started to break. Summoning many bones and fireballs, I shot them through the shield towards the soldiers, effectively taking out several soldiers but also breaking the shield. I summoned bones to shield the students as they ran towards the main classrooms. The emergency siren came blaring through the school, as well as a voice in the intercom.

" ** _This is not a test, get to cover and hide quickly. I repeat, this is not a test!_** "

I quickly summoned three Gaster blasters, one as a shield and two to shoot the remaining soldiers. I fired the blasters, taking down three soldiers as I dodged the bullets, summoning two more blasters as I warped around, removing the soldiers.

I turned around to see Chara taking down some soldiers that flanked and attacked from behind. She was stabbing them with her knife projectiles.

I heard a gunshot and saw one of my students fall to the floor, clutching their leg in pain.

That person was Fuku, and above her was a very familiar man I did not want to see right now.

"Serif, Chara, it's great to see you again", Jack said, a cocky grin on his scarred face as he pointed his gun at a wounded Fuku.

Chara's eyes widened in fear as my left eye flared up in anger, the magic colored like a fire.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

I looked at Jack, furious to see my apparent crush on the floor at his mercy.

I swiftly took out the soldiers in my way in rage as I made my way towards Jack and the wounded Fuku. I felt something hit me as I felt slightly weak.

"Great, more magic tranquilizers", I said as I sent sharp bones into the soldiers, stabbing them in their hearts. I continued to walk towards Jack, grabbing him with Blue and pulling him away from Fuku as I sprinted towards him.

Being pissed and extremely worried for Fuku at that moment, I acted out of anger, and did a quite foolish action.

One that could've gotten me killed.

I rushed him, dodging oncoming attacks from him as I continued to run. I tackled him to the floor and teleported away with him to a random location. I didn't care where we went, as long as Fuku and the others were safe.

I felt ourselves fall onto the rocky ground of the base of Mt. Ebbott. I quickly up and quickly dodged several lash out attacks from Jack as he threw him back with Blue.

"Remember this place Jack? The place where you chased Chara and I with your xenophobic friends? When you shot me several times after Chara jumped down?"

"Yeah, it's a shame I didn't manage to get that fuck toy before she jumped", I furiously slammed him against a tree before firing three Gaster blasters at him. He swiftly dodged and took out some sort of device to protect himself. I sent some bones towards him.

To my shock, I saw the bones coming right back at me, nearly hitting me.

"Surprised? Magic reflective cuffs. Quite handy dealing with those brats. Now, I'll use them to kill you", Jack sneered before he pulled out his handgun and started firing at me.

I swiftly teleported away, appearing behind him and smacking him in the back of the head with a bone, sending him to the ground with a thud.

"Magic cuffs? I'll beat you with or without them!", I said furiously as I grabbed him with Blue, sending him flying into trees and rocks, taking his hp more and more down.

"How _dare_ come to my school and attack _my students_ with you band of racist xenophobic bastards", I shouted as I turned his soul orange and launched a large wave of fire onto him.

He kept moving, almost as is he knew what happens when your soul turns orange. Whilst he was dodging the fireballs, I took the time to check him.

 ***Jack**

 ***lvl 23**

 ***95/113 HP**

 ***Is determined on removing you from existence.**

I swiftly dodged the knife that came flying towards me, forcing him out of orange, and warp behind him when he fired more bullets at me. He turned around, and I grabbed his gun, throwing it to the floor after getting some distance and piercing the metal weapon with bones.

One less thing to worry about.

I sent more Gaster blasters towards Jack, which me dodged. He managed to reflect one back at me, but lost his balance and fell, sending the magic beam away from its target. I quickly summoned bones under him to kill him, but he quickly moved away, walking through orange bones and letting himself get hit by the blue one.

It was almost as if he had done his research on my attacks.

I summoned a bone staff and rushed the man, attacking him with wide yet defensive swings, trying not to open myself too much to attacks. He grabbed a machete and blocked and defended himself with it. He moved back, dodging more bones and fireballs.

He held both his arms up, shielding himself from a Gaster blaster blast, sending it away towards me, which I blocked with a bone shield. He launched himself towards me, and I dodged the machete, swiftly sending more bones at him, which he dodged and reflected before backing off, trying to think of a strategy.

I knew I could finish him off easily with my full power, but I didn't have my armor, he had those magic cuffs and it would eat my stamina way too quickly.

I couldn't risk it. Not now.

 ***Jack**

 ***lvl 23**

 ***72/113 HP**

 ***Will not give up on killing you and your friends.**

I dodged another reflected projectile as I tried to hit him with the bone staff. Jack dodged once again as I felt a light slash on my chest. I look down to see a slash in my jacket and hoodie, but not my shirt.

He missed my rib cage by a hair.

The fight continued on as the clouds began to darken, becoming heavy with rain. A heavy downpour began as Jack and I were fighting, immediately extinguishing any fireballs I tried to use. I used bones and Gaster blasters to attack him, which he reflected or dodged, slowly getting closer.

I dodged another projectile as I went to attack, but by the time I swung, Jack was gone. I turned around swiftly, before I felt something hard and cold sink between my bones. I was kicked down, feeling immense pain as that familiar red liquid ran down my wound, bleeding onto the ground.

 ***Serif: 15/1000 HP**

Jack kicked me as I slid across the muddy ground, a red trail behind me. He placed a foot on my rib cage, where my wound was, applying pressure, as he sunk his machete in my right shoulder.

 ***Serif: 10/1000 HP**

 _I hissed in pain as I began to bleed more, and more so as he pulled out the machete._

 ** _c_**

 _"Looks like you lost bone bitch. Now I guess I'll kill you then I'll destroy every single person in that school, just because they tolerate your inferior people. Maybe I'll start with your sister", Jack said with an evil glare, his scarred face scrunched up in sadistic delight._

 _"H-ack-Hey Jack-ass, t-take a look at this...", I said, summoning a Gaster blaster and fired at him as he turned around. It was too late to block as he took the full brunt of the attack._

 _However, due to my wounds, it didn't kill him, only knocked him out._

 _I reached my arm out as I felt the magic circulate through my wounded body, thinking about the school, feeling the strain of using my magic._

 _But I pressed on, despite my mind begging me not too, feeling the fabric of space and time open up and spitting me somewhere else. I landed back in the school, in the gym, where Chara was finishing off the last soldier, defending the students of my class._

 _Including a wounded, but unconscious Fuku._

 _I groaned as I got up, wheezing as I took a step towards Chara, who had fear in her face as she saw my wounds._

 _"I...I got...him...", I muttered out as I fell forwards, into my sister's arms as I drifted into the dark unconsciousness._

 ** _*Serif: 5/1000 HP_**

 _The last thing I heard was Chara screaming my name._

 _End of **Act V.**_

* * *

 **Onward to Act VI !**

~SerftheSkeleton


End file.
